


Las Alas de Cupido

by Ammet_tua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angels, Cupid!Keith, Cupid!Shiro, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, little angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammet_tua/pseuds/Ammet_tua
Summary: Keith es finalmente libre de bajar a la Tierra y cumplir su trabajo como un ángel del amor, pero a pesar de su origen de procedencia, se da cuenta que no lo sabe todo sobre el amor y que su trabajo es más complicado de lo que cree.





	1. Llegada a la Tierra.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucha deliberación, me he convencido de publicar este fic en español y no sólo en inglés. Creo que hace falta un poco más de klance en español, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para brindarles un buen rato de entretenimiento y un poco de romance.  
> Ojalá les guste.  
> Comentarios y kudos son siempre bienvenidos.

Ser un ángel del amor o un cupido, como la mayoría de las personas los conocen, no es un trabajo fácil a pesar de la creencia popular.

El amor es un trabajo arduo, duro y complicado. Los humanos lo saben. Los ángeles lo saben. 

Para muchos, el amor es una ciencia, para otros un arte. Pero para Keith es un poco de ambos.

Caminaba por los jardines llenos de flores, siguiendo el camino que lo llevaba al Templo del Amor. La ceremonia de conversión se había llevado a cabo y oficialmente era un ángel del amor. Por fin le darían su primera misión. No podía sentirse más emocionado. Había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando a los humanos y sus relaciones. Ansiaba bajar a la tierra.

Entró al templo para dirigirse a la cámara principal. Se detuvo frente al trono dorado, decorado con ornamentos del mismo color. Y sentado en el trono acolchado en rojo, el arcángel Anael. Su cabello rubio a la altura de sus hombros enmarcaba su rostro sonriente y dulce.

Keith le hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando el arcángel se levantó, dando saltitos de excitación.  

Anael era conocido en el cielo por ser un arcángel juguetón y amable, siempre muy alegre, distraído y en ocasiones, demasiado sensible. Como era de esperarse, un sólo arcángel no podía encargarse de todo el trabajo que involucra al amor en todas sus fases y variedades. Sobre todo en tiempos como estos, en los que los humanos no sabían distinguir entre un tipo de amor y otro. Y mucho menos entre sus fases.

Por esto, Dios le había creado ayudantes. Ángeles con poderes similares a los suyos, que se encargaban de esparcir el sentimiento por el mundo humano y que nacían a partir de la unión perfecta de una pareja.

-Keith -dijo el arcángel, tomando las manos de Keith entre las suyas. Su sonrisa se amplió y su luz se intensificó, llenando de paz y calor a Keith, quien sonrió de vuelta- ¡Por fin bajarás a la tierra! ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¿Estás nervioso?

Keith tragó saliva y sonrió tímidamente.

-Algo, sí. Pero puedo lidiar con ello.

Anael asintió enérgicamente.

-Tan decidido como siempre -le dijo soltando sus manos, pero Keith seguía cohibido por la energía del arcángel y la atención que le estaba brindando.

Jamás creyó que su presencia fuera tan abrumadora, y aunque ciertamente no lo era, Keith era un ángel relativamente joven. Anael solía ponerle atención a todos sus ángeles y cuidaba de ellos, pero estar en su presencia como un cupido que baja por primera vez a la Tierra, era completamente diferente.

-Haz que me sienta orgulloso -Anael acarició la mejilla de Keith mientras otro ángel se acercaba tras él.

Llevaba en las manos un cojín aguamarina decorado con bordes dorados y sobre él, un pequeño cofre de cristal. El corazón de Keith dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Había llegado la hora.

Anael abrió el cofre y extrajo de él una cadena dorada. La extendió frente a Keith.

-Ahora, extiende las manos -indicó el arcángel. Keith lo hizo.

Anael depósito la delgada cadena. Keith la cubrió de tal forma que la cadena quedará entre sus manos. Al instante, una luz cálida y dorada, cubrió las manos de Keith. Sintió la necesidad de llevar sus manos más cerca de su pecho y cuando lo hizo, la luz cambió a una tonalidad rojiza. Luego se apagó. Keith miró al arcángel, buscando su aprobación.

-¿Qué esperas? -preguntó el arcángel, emocionado- Déjame ver qué es.

Keith descubrió la cadena, mostrando su nuevo dije.

Anael aplaudió complacido al ver que se trataba de un pequeño león alado y rojo que llevaba en el hocico un corazón. Muy similar al de Shiro, si lo recordaba bien, salvo que el de éste era más grande y de color negro.

-De tal palo… -se rio el arcángel- Esto me demuestra lo unidos que son -Keith asintió, sabiendo que hablaba de Shiro-. Ahora, este dije es tu símbolo y también te permitirá esconder tus alas cuando estés en forma humana. Recuerda ser discreto y no te involucres demasiado. Los corazones de los ángeles son valiosos -dijo el arcángel, poniéndole el collar.

Keith asintió, tomando entre sus manos el pequeño león.

-Muéstrame tu arco -pidió el arcángel, extendiendo su mano.

Keith se bajó la manga derecha de la chamarra y levantó la de su camiseta para mostrarle el tatuaje en su brazo.

Anael pasó los dedos por el diseño del arco sonriendo. Luego, el arco se materializó sobre la mano de Keith, como una pequeña ballesta que se sostenía desde el dedo anular hasta la muñeca. Anael asintió.

-Cuando llegues a la tierra, debes ir a la librería. Tú sabrás cómo, no te preocupes. Descansa y el arco sabrá cuando estés listo. El primer día en la Tierra es un poco incómodo, pero estarás bien -de nuevo, sonrió tranquilizadoramente-.Todo está en orden -afirmó alegre-. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Keith.

Keith se inclinó en una reverencia y salió del gran salón, dejando atrás a un arcángel muy entusiasmado.

Un ángel castaño guió a Keith a uno de los jardines traseros del templo del amor, donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia el día anterior. El pasillo que los guiaba al jardín, tenía una decoración simple y elegante. La alfombra era de color rojo, las paredes de tonos claros de dorado, aunque Keith podría jurar que era una tonalidad de café muy muy clara. Había cuadros de ángeles que Keith no reconocía, cada cierta distancia. Keith había contado cuatro y todos estaban adornados con diferentes decoraciones y flores. La curiosidad lo invadió cuando el aroma de las rosas interrumpió sus pensamientos, olvidándose de los cuadros.

Keith había estado en ese jardín varias veces y le encantaba como el aroma de las rosas cubría gran parte del jardín. Las rosas predominaban, pero había miles diferentes y Keith había aprendido el nombre y aroma de cada una, junto con su significado en la tierra.

El lenguaje de las flores vino a su mente. Una curiosa y bonita tradición que había surgido entre los jóvenes para comunicarse. No recordaba exactamente cuándo, nunca había sido muy diestro con las fechas. Actualmente, este lenguaje se había perdido casi por completo, aun así los cupidos seguían aprendiendo y utilizándolo a su conveniencia. Las flores favoritas de Keith eran las rosas que bordeaban el camino y los tulipanes que se encontraban en la puerta que daba el acceso al jardín del templo.

Siguieron avanzando por el camino hecho de mosaicos hasta llegar al estanque. Cuando pasó sobre el diseño de un corazón rojo rodeado con mosaicos blancos, se detuvo. Juraría que había destellado de color azul.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó el ángel. Keith asintió- En ese caso, andando -le sonrió amablemente.

Keith avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a la cadera y esperó. Había visto a Shiro hacer esto unas mil veces y era emocionante saber que al fin era su turno. Unos segundos después, el agua comenzó a brillar con una tonalidad azulada. En la superficie del agua, se reflejaba una construcción mediana y de aspecto acogedor.

-¿Esa es la librería? -preguntó Keith. El ángel asintió- De acuerdo.

Keith se sumergió en el agua. Nunca había entrado al estanque, estaba prohibido hasta no ser nombrado oficialmente. Pero ahora, seguía nadando más y más profundo.

Al principio, Keith logró distinguir rocas y alguna que otra vegetación, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento todo a su alrededor se volvió azul, y oscurecía conforme avanzaba.

Keith sonrió, sus alas se abrieron magníficamente provocando montones de burbujas que le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas. Su cuerpo se sintió aún más ligero.

   Desde el fondo del estanque, aunque no podía distinguir nada, y ahora ya ni siquiera podía decir donde se encontraba la superficie, un torbellino de burbujas lo envolvió. Keith apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir su rostro para tratar de protegerse la vista. Sintió presión y luego, su cuerpo era succionado hacia el fondo.

Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos entre tanta burbuja y la corriente que seguía jalando de él. Las burbujas se cerraban a su alrededor hasta que no pudo ver nada. Todo se tornó blanco. Sintió el cambio de presión, la fuerza de succión había desaparecido y las burbujas se habían convertido en nubes. Estaba volando. Dio unas cuántas volteretas mientras se reía. Por fin se encontraba en la tierra.

Seguían volando, descendiendo entre las nubes. Más abajo, una ciudad. Keith se rió, sintiendo el viento golpear su cara, impulsando sus alas.

-¡Sensacional!

Divisó el lugar que el estanque la había mostrado. Bajó en picada y aterrizó en la terraza vacía de la librería, entre mesas listas para ser utilizadas.

No había nadie cerca al parecer. Tomó su dije con una mano y cerró los ojos pensando en adoptar una forma humana, en esconder sus alas. Casi al instante, una luz rojiza lo envolvió, formando un espiral que cosquilleaba por donde pasaba y de nuevo, una presión similar a la del estanque sobre su espalda. Justo donde nacían sus alas. La luz se desvaneció junto con sus alas. Keith no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro para comprobar que sus alas habían desaparecido. Misma ropa, misma complexión. La única diferencia era que ya no sentía sus alas. Se levantó la manga para buscar su tatuaje. Ahí estaba. Se guardó el collar bajo la playera y notó el anillo con la forma de una flecha en su dedo medio. Su arco.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Y Shiro?

Keith avanzó entre las mesas y entró al edificio. El interior del piso estaba rodeado por libreros que cubrían las paredes. Había macetas por todas partes, y sillones con mesas distribuidas por el piso. Keith saltó los tres escalones que lo conducían al rellano para bajar las escaleras. Esa parte del piso se encontraba abierta y había un pasillo alrededor donde había más estanterías en las paredes. La escalera en forma de caracol daba a lo que pudo haber sido un patio si se hubiese tratado de una casa. En vez de eso, islas de libros repletas le daban la bienvenida desde abajo. Cuando se asomó sobre la barandilla, alcanzó a divisar a Shiro en la isla justo bajo sus pies. Suspiró de alivio.

-¡Shiro! -lo llamó.

Shiro se quedó quieto por un momento y luego levantó la vista confundido. Su rostro se iluminó cuando lo reconoció.

-¡Keith! -saludó. Keith avanzó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo- Por fin llegas -sonrió. Se dieron la mano en un saludo fraternal, seguido de un abrazo.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí, por un momento creí que había aterrizado mal -se rió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Extraño -dijo, moviendo un hombro para tratar de sentir el peso familiar de sus alas, pero no.  Shiro soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ya te acostumbraras. Déjame mostrarte el lugar -Shiro le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que lo siguiera. Keith caminó tras él mientras le mostraba el resto de la librería, le mostró la pequeña cocina y la zona del restaurante de la planta baja. El estómago de Keith hizo ruido y Shiro volvió a reír.

-¿Quieres comer?

-Eso parece -dijo Keith, avergonzado.

-Fue un vuelo excitante, te daré algo.

Ambos entraron en la cocina, donde una sola persona se encontraba.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie? -preguntó Keith.

-Apenas vamos a abrir -dijo-. Llegaste antes de lo que esperábamos, te habría preparado algo antes.

Shiro lo presentó con el chef, que para sorpresa de Keith, también se trataba de un ángel. Su nombre era Haniel y llevaba un tiempo cuidando de la librería con Shiro.

Aquel lugar, era como un refugio para ángeles, algunos de paso, algunos como Shiro cuyo lugar era esa ciudad. Existían varios lugares así distribuidos a lo largo de la ciudad. Y del mundo, por supuesto.

Haniel le sirvió un plato de Hot cakes y el rostro de Keith se contrajo con la primera mordida. Estaban deliciosos.

-¿Otro cupido, huh? -sonrió Haniel.

Shiro asintió.

-¿Estás de paso o te quedarás aquí? -preguntó Haniel, metiéndose un trozo de fruta a la boca.

-Me quedaré aquí -Haniel asintió sonriendo aun-. Puedo preguntar, ¿cuál será mi trabajo aquí? -preguntó Keith, pasando la vista por los alrededores de la librería- ¿Mesero o vendedor?

-Ya veremos -Shiro le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Casi es hora de abrir -dijo, le guiñó un ojo a Keith y salió del comedor.

-¿Cómo te sientes, niño? -Haniel señaló con su pulgar hacia su espalda. Keith ladeó la cabeza un segundo, entendiendo que se refería a sus alas.

-¡Ah! Es un poco incómodo, pero supongo que es normal.

-Te acostumbraras -sonrió. Keith asintió

Más tarde, Keith se encontraba tras uno de los mostradores junto a Shiro. Lo observó envolver un libro para regalar y cuando el cliente se fue, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente? -preguntó, juntando las cejas. Shiro lo miró de reojo antes de recoger lo que quedaba del papel para regalo del mostrador.

-¿El qué? -preguntó distraído.

-Ya sabes, nuestro trabajo como ángeles de amor. No creo que Haniel tenga mucha acción en la cocina -dijo Keith, señalando hacia la cocina. Shiro soltó una carcajada.

-Haniel no es como nosotros, él es un ángel guardián -le dijo entre risas-. Además, si conocieras a los humanos un poco mejor, sabrías que muchos transmiten sentimientos a través de la comida.

-No, eso lo sé -Keith negó con la cabeza-, pero si no es un cupido, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Esta librería es un refugio para ángeles. Algunos se quedan a ayudar mientras descansan, otros están de paso mientras cumplen sus tareas. Y nosotros, tenemos residencia permanente aquí.

-¿Y cómo flecho desde detrás de un mostrador? -exhaló Keith.

-Tranquilo. Cuando tengas trabajo que hacer, el arco te dirá a dónde ir y a quién buscar -

-¿Entonces por qué tanta fachada?

-Keith, el amor es un asunto complicado a veces. Sé que lo entiendes, te he visto devorar los libros en la biblioteca de Anael. Hay ocasiones en las que no necesitas hacer nada más que escuchar -dijo Shiro, cargando una pila de libros pequeña y llevándola hasta la isla de libros frente a ellos. Se dispuso a acomodar la exposición con ayuda de Keith.

-¿Y dar consejos? -preguntó Keith, pasándole otro libro.

-Exacto 

-Pero, ¿cómo me acerco a ellos? -Shiro regresó al mostrador y levantó una de las cajas que había debajo. Le indicó a Keith que cargara otra y subieron las escaleras.

Shiro depositó la caja en el suelo y se arrodilló para acomodar los libros en la estantería.

-Keith, la mayoría de estas personas vienen aquí a relajarse. Hemos creado una reputación con esa intención. Hay que hacer conversación con ellos, tú sabes quién tiene problemas, usa tu empatía -le dijo, acomodando los libros.

-¡Shiro! -lo saludó una mujer que subía las escaleras corriendo- ¿Tienes un minuto? -preguntó, recuperando el aliento.

-Hola, Elena -dijo Shiro levantándose y dirigiéndose a Keith-. Hazte cargo, por favor -le pidió.  Keith lo observó acercarse a ella y llevarla hasta una de las mesas. Mientras metía los libros en las estanterías, no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación, pero pudo ver como las expresiones de la chica cambiaban desde alegría hasta frustración. También notó toda su atención estaba en Shiro, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera diciéndole.

Para cuando Keith terminó de acomodar los libros de ambas cajas, la mujer se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo a Shiro con toda la sinceridad que sus ojos pudieron transmitir y se fue.

-¿Conque así es como funciona? -le preguntó una vez Shiro estuvo a su lado.

-Sí, en ocasiones.

Keith frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una línea recta.

   -Hey, no te frustres. Eso es sólo lo que nos toca mientras no tengas a quien flechar -lo animó Shiro.

Al final Keith suspiró. Cerró los ojos, e inhaló profundamente. Relajó los hombros. Él podía hacerlo, eso era lo que amaba y ansiaba y para lo que fue hecho. Y lo haría bien. Abrió los ojos buscando los de Shiro, que lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? -preguntó decidido. Shiro sonrió, orgulloso.

Y así, terminó en el mostrador de la caja, justo en la entrada y con vista tanto a la calle a su lateral, como a la zona del restaurante y la cocina de frente a él.

La gente entraba y salía de la librería. Keith no podía evitar sentir las emociones de las personas que pasaban frente a la caja o cuando llevaban los libros a cobrar. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de cómo iniciar una conversación con los clientes para hacer que lo buscaran igual que a Shiro o que algunos otros de los empleados en el lugar. Todos ángeles, incluyendo a los meseros.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, todos los ángeles del lugar se acercaron a felicitarlo por su primer día. Keith no pensaba que fuera la gran cosa, pero lo agradeció de todos modos.  

Shiro le dijo que se quedaría con él en la librería. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde Shiro le mostró lo que parecía un apartamento con varias habitaciones. Le mostró la cocina y las habitaciones ocupadas temporalmente, luego lo llevó a la suya. Keith le agradeció y se sentó en la cama. Tenía una ventana, eso era bueno, estaba acostumbrado a mirar a las estrellas antes de dormir, fantaseando con bajar a la tierra. Ahora que se encontraba en la tierra, no podía esperar a flechar parejas, ansiaba que el arco le indicará pronto su primera tarea.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba nuevamente en la caja, cuando sintió su anillo vibrar.

Emocionado, se dio cuenta de que en el dorso de su mano, se encontraba escrito el lugar a donde ir.

El entusiasmo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y casi saltó por encima del mostrador para decirle a Shiro. Este se encontraba agachado en la mesa de exposición cerca de la caja.

   -¡Shiro! -exclamó- Tengo que irme.

Shiro se levantó rápidamente, y lo miró confundido.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó- ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé -le mostró su mano a Shiro, que leyó rápidamente.

-¿La galería de arte? -preguntó Shiro, casi sin aliento. Keith lo ignoró.

-¿Puedo llegar volando?

-Puedes llegar caminando. Está a tres calles de aquí.

-¡Genial! -saltó Keith. Dando media vuelta para salir, cayó en cuenta de algo importante. Volvió sobre sus pasos- ¿Cómo sabré a quién flechar?

-El arco te ayudará. Confía en él -le dijo Shiro.

Keith asintió. No estaba seguro de que quería decir eso exactamente, pero hasta ahora las cosas habían funcionado bastante bien siguiendo sus instintos. Se dijo que podía hacerlo y confió en Shiro.

-De acuerdo -le dijo. Sonrió y salió de la librería.

Shiro lo observó partir. Cruzándose de brazos, suspiró.

-¿Su primera tarea? -la voz de Haniel le llegó desde un lado. Shiro asintió, sin apartar la vista de la entrada- ¿Crees que estará bien?

Shiro negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. La primera misión es la más difícil -le dijo. Haniel le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Es un chico fuerte, ¿confías en él?

-Con mi vida -le dijo. Haniel sonrió cálidamente.

-Entonces estará bien -le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de volver a la cocina.


	2. El Amor es un Arte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde todo va bien... hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, pensaba actualizar antes pero, bueno, la vida.   
> Como sea, hay algunas que pareciera no tienen sentido, pero lo tendrán. Sólo tengan un poquito más de paciencia, la historia apenas comienza.   
> Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han leído y dejado kudos.

Hunk observaba las pinturas mientras caminaba. Algunas con interés, a algunas simplemente les echaba un vistazo. Miró a su amigo inclinándose para observar mejor un busto de mármol tallado.

-Recuérdame que hacemos aquí, Lance- le dijo.

-Tengo que entregar una tarea sobre los movimientos del arte más importantes -respondió Lance, ladeando la cabeza para observar mejor el perfil de la escultura.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre arte -Hunk rodó los ojos.

-Exactamente. Por eso estamos aquí, Hunk. Mi hermano mayor consiguió que una de las guías del museo nos dé un pequeño recorrido privado.

-¿Y dónde está ella? -preguntó Hunk.

-La veremos en la sala Este en una hora.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Hunk, me sorprende tu falta de creatividad. Quizá podríamos encontrar alguna linda chica por aquí -dijo Lance, irguiéndose para caminar junto a Hunk y salir de la sala.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro que sí! Nunca sabes la clase de personas que puedes encontrar en una galería. Bien dicen que si quieres encontrar una pareja con gustos similares debes buscarla en los sitios que frecuentas.

-Tú no frecuentas el museo. No te gusta el arte.

-Al contrario, querido amigo. Me gusta aprender.

-Como digas, Lance -dijo Hunk sonriendo y rodando los ojos una vez más, se alejó de Lance sin querer mientras observaba algunas pinturas.

El arte nunca había sido el fuerte de Hunk, le interesaba y las pinturas atrapaban su atención si se trataba de un paisaje o alguna escena pintoresca, pero las que parecían salpicaduras simplemente no eran su terreno.

Keith logró llegar a la galería de arte en lo que él podría decir buen tiempo. No podía volar, así que había corrido. No era algo que le disgustara, al contrario, sentía cierta sensación de libertad, no era igual a volar pero se acercaba.

Entró al edificio, jadeando ligeramente, sin dejar que el cansancio menguara su optimismo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había muy poca gente y muchas pinturas en las paredes. Caminó entre ellas, poniendo atención a cualquier vibración en su anillo cuando pasaba cerca de alguna persona.

Nada.

Siguió caminando, apenas poniéndole atención a las pinturas. Media hora después encontró el camino a un patio al centro de la construcción, pero ni una señal. Se recargó en un árbol y cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Fue cuando notó a una joven correr por el camino empedrado que atravesaba el patio. Llevaba en sus manos unos cuantos papeles, y su cara regordeta se contorsionaba en una mueca de preocupación. Sus pies se enredaron en la larga falda que llevaba haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Previendo la tragedia a punto de suceder, Keith se movió tan rápido como pudo y detuvo su caída. Ella soltó un grito, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Todo lo que llevaba en manos cayó al suelo, menos ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Keith.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, sosteniéndola todavía.

-Sí -contestó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se irguió por completo y se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Muchas gracias.

Keith sonrió y se agachó para ayudarle. Ella lo imitó con movimientos rápidos y torpes.

-Lo siento mucho -le dijo ella. Keith negó con la cabeza, pero pudo sentir que ella  se encontraba apurada, llevaba prisa por entregar los documentos que cargaba.

-¿Trabajas aquí? -le preguntó. Ella asintió, juntando todos los papeles y levantándose.

-Soy asistente de la dueña y ella tiene un recorrido especial en unos minutos -Keith no supo qué más decir, la chica tenía prisa, pero dejar la conversación así sería grosero-. Muchas gracias por ayudarme -dijo ella tímidamente-. Mi nombre es Shay.

-Keith -le dijo, extendiendo su mano. Tenía entendido que muchos humanos se presentaban así. Ella la aceptó y le sonrió.

-Tengo que irme, pero espero verte pronto por aquí -dijo, sacudiendo su mano a modo de despedida y continuando su camino.

Justo cuando Shay atravesó las puertas de cristal que daban a la sala de exhibición, su anillo comenzó a vibrar casi imperceptiblemente. Keith se miró la mano, luego hacia la puerta, luego de nuevo a su anillo.

-Tienes que estar jugando -gruñó, regresando a la sala por donde había salido.

Dando la vuelta a una pared sobrepuesta para la exhibición, Hunk se vio cara a cara con una joven que casi lo atropella. Ella le pidió una disculpa a toda prisa y continuó.

Hunk se quedó ahí, sólo observándola correr, hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¡Hunk! -exclamó Lance, haciéndolo saltar. Volteó a ver a su amigo, Lance se dirigía a él con el ceño fruncido- No puedo quitarte la vista de encima un segundo, se supone que veremos a la guía en 15 minutos -reprochó, arrastrándolo de la sala.

-Sólo me distraje un segundo -se encogió de hombros.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuánto tiempo se había separado de Lance, a él le habían parecido unos cuantos minutos. Pasaron junto a varias personas sin cuidado alguno mientras Hunk murmuraba disculpas en voz baja.

Llegaron a la sala Este, rodeando el jardín central, unos minutos antes que una joven alta y con el cabello blanco atado en una coleta alta se presentara con una sonrisa. Elegante, esbelta y Lance ya se encontraba babeando por ella.

-Hola muchachos -saludó ella.  

Hunk observó el cambio en el rostro de Lance. De su sonrisa natural hacia su sonrisa coqueta. Ahora estaba presente en sus ojos ese brillo entretenido y curioso cada vez que una chica se le acercaba. Incluso su voz era más profunda. Hunk no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, tampoco era que funcionara todo el tiempo. Él había estado presente en las raras ocasiones, en que, alguna chica correspondía a los coqueteos de Lance, pero jamás había sucedido nada más serio.

-Hola -dijo Lance, y sus dientes resplandecieron como siempre lo hacían-. Mi nombre es Lance y este es mi amigo Hunk -lo señaló sin prestarle mucha atención. Luego se pasó la mano por el cabello- Tú debes ser la guía de la galería.

-Allura -dijo ella-. Un placer. Comencemos por aquí -les pidió ella, indicándoles el camino a seguir e ignorando las actitudes de Lance. Hunk suspiró, una situación no típica, pero ocasionalmente sucedía.

La siguiente hora, no la pasaron tan mal.

A Hunk le sorprendió la capacidad que tenía Allura para hacer que las pinturas aburridas se tornaran en algo más interesante, contando desde anécdotas sobre los artistas, hasta historias graciosas que le habían sucedido cuando las pinturas arribaban a la galería. Y con tantos visitantes, no eran pocas. Su actitud también ayudaba. Era alegre, amable y muy inteligente. Todo el tiempo, Lance centró su atención en ella y estaba seguro de que todo lo que ella había dicho lo había escuchado, pero no podía dejar de admirarla.

Al final del recorrido, regresaron a donde empezaron y Allura extendió los brazos, abarcando la sala con su alegría.

-Bueno -sonrió-, creo que eso es todo.

-¿Sabes algo? -preguntó Lance, y Hunk pudo sentir que estaba a punto de lanzarle un cumplido- He visto montones de obras hoy y aun así, la más hermosa eres tú.

Y ahí estaba.

Allura suspiró, pero le sonrió.

-Gracias, Lance. Pero realmente no estoy interesada -Lance se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió igualmente- ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarles? -preguntó amablemente.

-No, muchas gracias, Allura -le dijo Hunk. Ella asintió.

-Cuídense mucho -dijo, antes de retirarse.

Una vez solos, Lance se giró hacia Hunk. Él ya estaba esperando el momento en el que se soltaría a hablar y balbucear sobre lo esplendorosa que era Allura.

Lo escuchó porque Lance era su mejor amigo y, a pesar de lo enamoradizo que era, Hunk esperaba que Lance encontrara el amor de verdad un día. Luego de un rato, dando vueltas por la galería, ambos salieron al jardín. Lance le dijo que necesitaba ir al sanitario. Hunk asintió y se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar.

Al otro lado del jardín, Hunk vio que Allura hablaba con la chica que casi lo arrollaba en una de las salas y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa inconscientemente. Ya no se veía apresurada, pero sí nerviosa. No la culpaba, la presencia de Allura era imponente de alguna forma.

Keith caminaba por la sala, buscando con la mirada. En una distracción había perdido a Shay y no lograba encontrarla en ninguna parte.

Se recargó en la pared contraria a una ventana que daba al jardín. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, levantó la vista hacia la ventana. Como si el mismísimo arcángel hubiese escuchado su plegaria, la divisó con otra persona. Se acercó hasta la ventana para tener una mejor vista, fingiendo que estudiaba la pintura más cercana.

Y ahí lo notó.

Un aura amarilla y verdosa la rodeaba y se unía a otra más. La siguió con la mirada hasta un joven al otro extremo del jardín sentado en una banca. Y la estaba observando con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Keith también sonrió porque conocía a la perfección esa sonrisa, esa mirada. Y los rodeaba una energía del mismo color. No cabía duda.

Pasó los dedos sobre su anillo, confiando en que la tarea que le esperaba sería sencilla.

-¡Hey! -escuchó una voz tras de sí. Keith se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con un joven que lo miraba molesto. Tenía sus manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué haces espiando a Hunk? -se cruzó de brazos mientras reprochaba.

-¿Huh? -preguntó Keith sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que estaba siendo discreto.

-Respóndeme, ¿qué haces espiando a Hunk?

Keith se giró hacia la ventana y luego al molesto muchacho frente a él.

-No estaba espiando -dijo-. Estaba estudiando la pintura.

-Claro que sí -respondió sarcástico.

-Escucha, no sé cuál es tu problema, pero lo que creas que está pasando estás confundido -dijo Keith, tratando de hacer que se alejara.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó el otro, levantando una ceja. Keith casi se atraganta.

-¿Qué?

-Si no te gusta, ¿por qué lo observas?

-Escucha -trató de decir, pero el otro enterró su dedo sobre su pecho y a Keith no le agradó nada.

-No, tú escucha -dijo avanzando-. No sé qué estás haciendo, pero no me agradas.

   Keith sintió la irritación crecer dentro de sí y cerró los ojos mientras sentía un ligero temblor en su ceja.

-¡No estoy espiando, trato de ayudarlo! -soltó exasperado. El otro chico retiró su dedo, y lo observó intensamente. Keith se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el otro, sin entender y sin creerle completamente.

Keith desvió la mirada. Bravo.

-Hey -lo llamó el chico- Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Y no me digas que estudiando la pintura, porque acabas de admitir lo que desde el principio sospeché -dijo, y retrocedió. Pero aún mantenía una mirada suspicaz.

Keith suspiró nuevamente, buscando las palabras indicadas sin parecer un pervertido de algún tipo.

-Creo que a tu amigo le agrada mi amiga -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Si fingía que conocía a Shay, ya no se vería tan sospechoso. Aunque de cierta forma no era mentira.

El otro muchacho pareció entender. Su rostro se iluminó por un segundo y apartando a Keith, se acercó a la ventana de la forma más obvia del mundo. Luego regresó a su lugar.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó alegre- Creo que tienes razón -Keith bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Por supuesto que la tengo -afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarle -dijo el otro, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a correr hacia la puerta del jardín.

Keith abrió mucho los ojos. No podía dejarlo ir y meterse entre algo que ni siquiera había comenzado.

¡Y ese era su trabajo!

-No, espera -dijo, atrapándolo de la manga de su chamarra.  El otro se detuvo al momento y se giró hacia él, molesto otra vez. Keith observó su mano por un instante más, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería soltarlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

-Lo arruinarás -le dijo Keith, sin pensar. El chico gruñó, zafándose de su agarre.

-¿Tú qué sabes de estas cosas? -siseó. Keith rodó los ojos.

-Mucho más que tú -contestó Keith en el mismo tono.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos, mirandose a los ojos. Al menos hasta que un movimiento en el patio llamó la atención de ambos. Shay había dejado a la otra joven y ahora caminaba hacia Hunk. Keith contuvo el aliento. En cuanto se acercara lo suficiente, lanzaría una flecha.

-¿Esa es Allura? -preguntó el otro chico a su lado.

Keith gruñó. Estuvo a punto de invocar su arco y decirle que se callara para que lo dejara apuntar, pero reaccionó a tiempo. Aunque, con el chico a su lado no podía disparar sin ser descubierto.

¿Qué podía hacer?

-Vamos, Hunk -escuchó al otro chico susurrar, con su cara pegada al cristal-. Habla con ella.

Keith cruzó los dedos, pero su instinto le decía que no sería así. Tenía que disparar, moverse y disparar. Y no tenía tiempo.

-Tengo que hacer algo -dijo el otro, y corrió como había intentado antes. Keith no lo detuvo, era la oportunidad perfecta. Esperó a que desapareciera tras la pared sobrepuesta e invocó su arco.  

Sonrió y apuntó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de  disparar, Shay se encontraba a unos pasos de Hunk. Keith movió el dedo índice formando una ligera onda. Shay volvió a enredarse con sus pies y se tambaleó. Hunk la sostuvo, y la flecha cayó en ellos en el momento perfecto.

Shay se encontraba en brazos de Hunk y el aura que rodeaba a ambos se volvió de una tonalidad más alegre y llamativa a ojos de Keith. Los observó sonriendo mientras notaba como se miraban el uno al otro a los ojos en ese momento que a Keith se le antojaba eterno. Su corazón latió alegremente y elevó un puño en un gesto de victoria.

¡Lo había logrado!

Su primera misión y había tenido éxito.

Volvió a pegarse a la ventana no queriendo perderse ni un detalle de la interacción que seguiría y los llevaría a un dulce romance. Que perdurara sería trabajo de ellos.

Hunk y Shay hablaron por unos instantes, él se rascó la nuca y ella se encogió avergonzada, pero luego, los dos caminaron juntos y entraron a la sala. Keith los perdió de vista.

Decidido a seguirlos, chocó de frente con el amigo de Hunk apenas dio unos pasos sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Todo por distraído.

¿En qué momento había regresado?

-¿Viste eso? -le preguntó. Keith rodó los ojos otra vez- Fue genial, espero que Hunk consiga una cita -le dijo el otro chico como si lo considerara un amigo.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz por Shay -contestó.

-No pude entrar al jardín. La puerta estaba cerrada y no cedió -le dijo.

-Raro -sonrió Keith. Puede que haya o no intervenido con eso. Ventajas de ser un ángel.

-Lamento como reaccione hace rato -le dijo, rascándose la nuca. Algo que también había hecho Hunk. Al parecer, uno de los dos había adoptado la costumbre del otro cuando se avergonzaba.

-Está bien -dijo secamente. Se dio la vuelta, creyendo que se libraría del chico y lo dejaría hacer su trabajo, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

-Hey, espera -llamó el otro, corriendo tras él-. Espera.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Keith irritado.

-Mi amigo está con tu amiga, propongo que esperemos buenas noticias juntos en la fuente de sodas, ¿qué dices? -sonrió el otro.

Keith quería decirle que no y buscar a la nueva futura pareja, pero si lo pensaba bien, recibiría los detalles de los labios del mismo Hunk si esperaba con su amigo. Se mordió el labio, ¿debería ir?

Su anillo se movió y Keith llevó la vista a su mano. Nada.

-Tienes… -empezó el chico. Keith le dirigió una mirada fastidiada-. Tienes una pluma en el cabello -le dijo, señalando su cabeza.

Keith se llevó la mano a la cabeza y encontró una pluma entre sus dedos. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de señales, pero supuso que el universo le decía que debía acompañar a Lance. Esperaba no equivocarse.

-De acuerdo -dijo. La sonrisa del chico se iluminó.

-Por acá -lo guió.

Una vez sentados en una mesa y cada quién con una bebida, esperaron.

-Mi nombre es Lance, por cierto -dijo Lance, jugando con su popote en el té helado.

-Keith -contestó, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Entonces… la conoces? -Keith lo cuestionó con la mirada- Tu amiga, la chica que está con mi amigo -inclinó la cabeza.

-Oh. Shay, sí 

-¿Desde cuándo? 

Keith estuvo tentado a decirle algo como, “ésta tarde”, pero al final no lo hizo. Y no habría podido, pues Hunk se acercaba casi brillando. Keith lo notó.

-¡Hunk! -saltó Lance, levantándose de su silla para hacerle señas.

Hunk lo ubicó y caminó hacia ellos.

-Lance, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Crees que me iba a ir? -sonrió Lance, mordiendo el popote.

-No -devolvió la sonrisa y miró a Keith- ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Keith. Es amigo de Shay.

Hunk abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En verdad? -Keith asintió.

-A propósito, ¿cómo te fue con ella?

   -Tengo una cita -dijo Hunk, un tanto bajo, sonrojándose. Lance sacudió los puños al aire y Keith no pudo evitar sonreír-. Es asistente de Allura, por cierto.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Sabía que la había visto con ella.

Keith los observó intercambiar información. No sabía quién era Allura, pero parecía que Lance tenía cierto interés en ella.

-¿La viste? ¿Nos estaban observando? -preguntó Hunk, alternando una mirada acusadora entre Keith y Lance.

-Nop -mintió Lance.

-Lance -dijo Hunk.

-¡Okay, okay! -Lance levantó las manos en señal de derrota- Pero fue porque ví a Allura cuando iba camino a buscarte.

Keith entrecerró los ojos. Estaba mintiendo.

Hunk suspiró y luego señaló tras él.

-Y hablando del diablo -dijo.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Hunk había apuntado, a tiempo de ver a Allura entrar y caminar hacia la barra. Keith la reconoció y se dio cuenta de que había sido con quién Shay había estado. Se fijó en Lance por inercia. Sus ojos se veían soñadores y fijos en ella con cada movimiento.

Su anillo vibró.

Fijándose en Lance nuevamente, lo notó envuelto en un aura azulada, pero esta no estaba unida a Allura. Aun así, la energía de ella tenía una tonalidad similar. A diferencia del aura de Hunk y Shay, Keith sintió algo familiar en la energía de Lance. Lo ignoró y una vez que Allura despareció y Lance les prestó atención de nuevo, Keith le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Lance, extrañado.

-Te gusta -dijo, demasiado infantil para su gusto. No estaba orgulloso, pero era divertido. Lance se puso completamente rojo, cosa que sólo amplió la sonrisa de Keith. Dejó su bebida a un lado y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa-. Creo que puedo ayudarte.


	3. Tres veces la diversión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvidé que no había publicado este capítulo. No tengo idea por qué.  
> Según yo, revisé el texto, pero si encuentran faltas no duden en decirme, me ayuda a mejorar.

Keith ayudaba a Shiro a llevar cajas en la librería. Ya que había cumplido con su primera tarea se sentía extrañamente más enérgico. Incluso veía la librería con otros ojos.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora se supone que verás a Lance? -preguntó Shiro, mirando sobre su hombro.

-Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento -contestó Keith, imitando a Shiro cuando éste bajó su caja cerca de las estanterías al fondo de la librería.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué se supone que harás? -Shiro comenzó a sacar libros de la caja.

-Propiciar un encuentro. Cuando estén cerca el uno del otro, dispararé -Keith se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y sus auras? -Shiro levantó una ceja, escéptico.

-No son del mismo color, pero tienen la misma tonalidad.

-¿Y dices que no estaban conectadas? 

-Nop, pero para eso estamos nosotros, ¿no? -

-Sí, pero… aún así creo que algo no cuadra. Parece muy fácil. ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen? 

-Se conocieron ese mismo día, en la galería de arte.

La espalda de Shiro se puso rígida por un momento, y siguió sacando libros sin voltear a ver a Keith.

-¿Y cómo es ella? ¿La conoces?

-De vista. No hablé con ella, no tuve oportunidad. Pero es alta, muy bonita y tiene el cabello blanco -dijo Keith, distraídamente, paseando la vista por los estantes. El ruido sordo de libros contra el piso le hizo volver su atención a Shiro.

-¿Ella trabaja ahí? -le preguntó Shiro desde el suelo, recogiendo los libros que había dejado caer, y seguía sin voltear a verlo.

-Uh… sí, Shay es su asistente y creo que ella es la dueña o algo similar, ¿por qué? -el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Shiro, no pasó desapercibido en Keith- ¿Estás bien?

-Ah… sí. Es sólo que, me emociona que tu primera tarea haya sido un éxito. Pero, ¿estás seguro de esto?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Keith elevó una ceja confundido.

-Recuerda que no puedes fallar más de tres veces –Shiro se volteó a verlo con una mirada severa en el rostro. Keith suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a fallar.

-No estaban unidos, Keith –dijo Shiro, y Keith alcanzó a percibir el tono de imploranza en su voz. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Sí, pero eso no es impedimento, significa que tienen una posibilidad de estar juntos –le dijo, tratando de fingir que no tenía importancia. Shiro desvió la vista de nuevo, esta vez hacia el suelo, y Keith pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos-. Shiro, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó acercándose hacia él.

Shiro lo miró por un segundo, reflejando su preocupación. Después sacudió la cabeza y sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa a la Shiro. Aunque de poco le sirvió a Keith.

-Nada, me preocupo por ti –dijo Shiro. Keith apretó los labios.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás!

Keith volteó al escuchar la voz de Lance tras él.

-Lance, hola. Dame un segundo –le pidió Keith y se volvió de nuevo a Shiro-. Me tengo que ir, ¿seguro que todo está bien?

Shiro asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí, todo está bien. Ten cuidado, ¿sí? –le pidió Shiro.

-De acuerdo –Keith se dio la media vuelta, y se llevó a Lance consigo bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Shiro.

Fuera de la librería, Keith sostuvo a Lance por los hombros con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? –le preguntó.

Lance se encontraba ligeramente tenso bajo su agarre, y no apartó los ojos de los de él. Asintió sorprendido y evitando su mirada un segundo después.

-Sí pero… -

-¡Excelente! –lo interrumpió Keith. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Lance y lo soltó de golpe. Aclarando su garganta, su semblante se tornó más serio aunque en su interior sentía revolotear mariposas. Lance era su segundo objetivo y no lo iba a arruinar- Ven conmigo –dijo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Lance, caminando tras Keith.

-A la galería de arte –dijo Keith, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué? Pero, si estuvimos ahí ayer.

-Sip –dijo Keith, mordiéndose el labio para tratar de contener su sonrisa.

-¿Tienes un plan cierto? –preguntó Lance. Keith asintió- ¿No crees que es un poco raro? Es decir, apenas te conozco y tú a mí. Por lo que sé, podrías estar llevándome a qué sé yo y podría no volver a ver a mi familia ni a mis amigos –decía Lance, tras él.

Keith rodó los ojos, su desconfianza lo irritaba. Aunque no lo culpaba.

-Sólo confía en mí. No necesitas mi amistad, solo mi ayuda.

-Sigues diciendo el tipo de cosa que te hace sonar interesante y misterioso.

-Claro que no.

-Es que pareciera que estuvieras trabajando en algo súper secreto o algo así –

-¿En verdad vas a hablar todo el camino hasta la galería? –preguntó Keith, ya irritado.

-No está tan lejos –dijo Lance, y casi pudo escuchar su sonrisa.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Uno incómodo a decir verdad. Keith no era bueno con las palabras, pero realmente no las necesitaba en este caso. Bastaba con explicar a Lance lo que debía hacer, y en el momento justo dispararía su flecha. 

¡Listo!

No tenía que ser tan complicado. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de disposición de parte de Allura para que saliera y hablara con Lance unos segundos. Y si no podía, pediría ayuda de Shay. Nada del otro mundo. Todo lo demás era trabajo de Lance y Allura.

Ya en la galería de arte, Keith llevó a Lance lo más cerca de Allura que pudo con ayuda del anillo, el cual no se había movido ni una vez desde que Lance había aparecido en la librería o cuando habían entrado a la galería de arte. Frunció el ceño, no importaba, sólo necesitaba su arco en el momento preciso y todo terminaría.

Ambos espiaron a Allura moverse con un grupo de personas por la sala. Ella explicaba y contaba historias sobre las pinturas a la personas que tenía a su alrededor, y tras las risas, más personas se unían. Cuando volteó a ver a Lance, lo encontró casi babeando la pared con sus ojos azules fijos en Allura. Keith ladeó la cabeza. Conocía esa mirada, pero no sentía la misma emoción que cuando había atrapado a Hunk observando a Shay, o cuando Shay hablaba con Hunk.

No.

Este era un brillo intenso y lleno de vida, pero Keith no lograba entender que se sentía diferente. Y ni siquiera conocía a Lance como para poder leerlo. 

Así que se fijó en su energía. Azul como la primera vez. Luego se fijó en Allura que brillaba de un despampanante rosa.

¿Rosa?

¿Por qué el aura de Allura era rosa? ¡Tan sólo el día anterior había sido azul!

Volteó a ver a Lance preocupado.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó.

-Nada. ¿Estás listo? –

-No, claro que no. Ella está ocupada dando el tour, no puedo acercarme ahora –dijo Lance, moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

-No dije que ahora. Hay que esperar a que termine y antes de que se disipe la gente –dijo Keith, asomándose por el borde de la pared.

-Está bien –dijo Lance.

Keith se volteó a ver a Lance una vez más, examinando el color de su energía. La de Lance no había cambiado en lo absoluto, brindaba la misma luz amigable, familiar. Se movía enérgicamente alrededor de Lance, justo como él. Y ahora que se encontraba de perfil, podía apreciar mejor sus facciones. Era un chico atractivo, así que eso podía jugar en su favor.

Lance se sintió observado y atrapó los ojos de Keith sobre él. Le sonrió coquetamente. Keith se puso rígido y se sonrojó, más por haber sido atrapado que por la sonrisa y desvió la vista hacia Allura, tratando de averiguar porqué el cambio tan repentino en su color.

-¿Y… por qué estás ayudándome con esto? –preguntó Lance.

-Es mi trabajo –contestó Keith, distraído en su tarea.

-¿Trabajo? –preguntó Lance, haciéndole caras.

-Sí, sólo guarda silencio –dijo Keith, enojado. Necesitaba concentrarse y Lance no lo dejaba.

-¿Alguien te paga por hacer esto? ¿Fue Hunk, verdad? No, espera. Esto es obra de Pidge.

Keith sintió su vena saltar en su frente.

-Lance, ¡cállate! Trato de…-se calló de golpe al caer en cuenta de que, nuevamente, había hablado de más en presencia de Lance. Gruñó frustrado. Y cerró los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

_ Respira, Keith, respira. Arregla esto. _

-Okay, no. Nadie me paga. Es sólo un favor entre desconocidos –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un favor entre desconocidos –lo imitó Lance-. No creo que…-

-Ahora –le dijo Keith, arrastrando a Lance-, es el momento, está libre.

Lance frunció el ceño, y se soltó.

-No estoy seguro de que…-

Keith gruñó.

-Cállate y confía en mí –ordenó Keith-. Sólo ve –señaló.

Lance no parecía muy seguro, sin embargo, avanzó hasta Allura, primero con paso dudoso. Paso a paso fue ganando confianza hasta que llegó a ella.

Allura sonrió ampliamente al verlo y giró todo su cuerpo hacia él. Buena señal. Lance le mostró el papel que había sacado de la mochila y observó cómo la mirada de Allura, ahora curiosa, se fijaba en el papel. Mientras hablaban, Keith se preparó para disparar.

Invocó su arco y apuntó. La sensación de que no debía disparar lo invadió. No entendía porque,  no sabía porque y era desesperante. No tenía tiempo de dudar ahora.

Su mano tembló. Quizá no debía disparar, Lance y Allura ya no se encontraban sincronizados, pero si no debía unirlos, porque el arco lo había guiado hasta ellos. Sin embargo, no se había movido. Ni una sola vez. No entendía nada.

Y pese a todo lo que sus instintos le decían, Keith disparó la flecha.

Entonces un hombre de cabellera naranja apareció por la puerta tras Allura. Ella sonrió ampliamente, saltó hacia el hombre y lo abrazó con mucho cariño. Por suerte, a Lance se le ocurrió dar un paso hacia atrás en el último segundo, mientras Keith observó con horror la flecha cuando desapareció chocando contra el cristal que protegía la pintura colgada en la pared, y se evaporó formando corazones de humo.

Keith no lo podía creer.

Había disparado y había fallado. Y para su fortuna, no le había dado a ningún humano. Al menos de eso podía estar tranquilo.

Vio a Allura charlar alegremente con el hombre que no conocía y que la había hecho distraerse. Parecía un buen amigo de ella, incluso se atrevía a decir que era un viejo, viejo amigo. 

Luego estaba Lance, incómodo ahí parado en medio del salón ahora vacío a excepción de ellos tres.

_ Lance, muévete de ahí. _ Pensó Keith _. Dile que regresas después. _

Lance pareció escucharlo, porque habló con Allura. Ella se acercó, presentó a ambos y luego examinó la tarea de Lance con ayuda del hombre.

Que había escrito, Keith no tenía idea, pero debió ser muy bueno si Allura y el hombre lo aprobaban.

_ Grandioso _ , refunfuñó Keith internamente.. 

Ahora ya tampoco tenían coartada para volver. Tenía que pensar en algo más.

Allura y Lance se despidieron cálidamente, y Lance apareció a su lado mientras Keith se perdía en sus pensamientos, buscando la forma de hacer que se acercaran de nuevo.

-Ella es genial –dijo Lance, sobresaltandolo -. Ahora explícame, ¿por qué me enviaste con ella?

-¿No querías verla de nuevo? 

-Sí, pero pude haberlo hecho yo mismo –Lance su cruzó de brazos.

-Claro –dijo Keith, sin prestarle atención. Seguía molesto por haber fallado.

Ambos salieron de la galería de arte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo Lance.

Keith apretó los labios. Tenía mucho en que pensar y necesitaba tiempo y silencio para hacerlo. Necesitaba ayuda y consejo de Shiro.

-Búscame en la librería mañana –le pidió Keith y comenzó a avanzar de vuelta a la librería.

-Hey, pero, ¿tú estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes demasiado. Nos vemos mañana –dijo, y echó a correr. Alcanzó a escuchar las protestas de Lance, pero las ignoró.

Se reprendió a sí mismo. Su instinto decía que no debía haber disparado, pero lo había hecho. Lo había hecho y había fallado. Ahora sólo le quedaban dos intentos más.

Tenía que pensar en un buen plan. 

 

Así fue como Keith se encontró al día siguiente con cara de pocos amigos al frente del mostrador bajo las escaleras, tamborileando los dedos, su rostro descansando sobre su mano apoyando el codo en el mostrador.

Resopló una vez más en frustración.

Cerca del mediodía, Shiro se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre? Llevas todo el día con esa cara y asustas a los clientes -dijo. Keith lo miró de reojo y gruñó, dejando caer su brazo y su cara contra el mostrador. 

-No se me ocurre nada -gruñó.

-¿Para ayudar a Lance? -Keith asintió sin despegar la cara de la madera.

-¡Fallé, Shiro! Era un tiro fácil y fallé -se quejó Keith, levantando los brazos. 

Los labios de Shiro se curvaron en una mueca similar a una sonrisa triste.

-¿Estás seguro de que es tu trabajo unirlos? ¿El arco no te ha dicho nada? 

-Se movió ese día en la galería, pero se quedó quieto cuando estaban juntos -Keith levantó la cara.

-Por que tal vez Lance no deba estar con Allura. Tú viste que el aura de Allura cambió de color, ya no estaba en sincronía con Lance -Shiro se recargó sobre el mostrador, observando a Keith. Este se cubrió la cara con las manos, gruñendo en frustración.

-El anillo se movió por una razón, Shiro.

-Pero no te dio una tarea en particular, tal vez si deban cruzarse pero no en una forma romántica. Por favor, déjalo ya -Keith entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de confusión. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Jamás dudas de tú arco, ¿por qué dudas del mío? ¿No confías en mí? -preguntó Keith, molesto.

-¡No! Claro que confío en tí, y me preocupo también.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Simplemente hago mi trabajo… 

Dos libros cayeron pesadamente sobre el mostrador. 

Ambos se volvieron, sorprendidos hacia la persona que se había acercado a ellos. Keith se reprendió por no haber notado su presencia. 

Era una joven de baja estatura, cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo y una bomba de goma de mascar en su boca que se reventó para dejar ver su sonrisa. 

-Pidge -dijo Shiro cálidamente. 

-Shiro -contestó ella- ¿cuánto tiempo?

-Me alegra verte por aquí -sonrió Shiro.

Keith frunció el ceño. Era la segunda vez que se interrumpía su plática con Shiro y ahora estaba seguro de que Shiro no le estaba diciendo algo. 

-Estuve ocupada, con Matt haciendo siempre cosas, a veces es difícil hacer que se relaje.

-Te extrañamos -dijo Shiro, sacando de debajo del mostrador un cuenco con dulces de mantequilla y le ofreció uno. Ella lo aceptó gustosa. Se sacó la goma con un papel, lo envolvió bien y lo tiró en el bote de basura a un lado del mostrador.

-No podría dejar de venir. Me encanta estar aquí -dijo y luego se fijó en Keith- ¡Hola! A ti no te conozco, mi nombre es Katie, pero puedes llamarme Pigde -le dijo ella, con un tono más familiar y amigable.

-Keith.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Y la sonrisa que esbozó fue muy amplia y brillante.

-¡Keith! -saltó ella emocionada, y Shiro también sonrió- ¡Tú eres Keith! Es un placer conocerte al fin, Shiro habla infinidades sobre ti y de su tiempo en el cielo. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? -preguntó, metiéndose el dulce ya sin envoltura en la boca. 

Keith la miró confundido, luego buscó a Shiro, cuestionándolo con la mirada. Shiro se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de exculpación en el rostro. Luego se volvió hacia Katie, todavía sin entender.

-Hace dos días -dijo, secamente.

-¿Ya te acostumbraste a no tener alas? -preguntó ella.

-No del todo -dijo, dudando todavía sobre si confiar en Pidge o no. Pero Shiro parecía cómodo con su presencia en la librería y en general. Aunque Keith no podía percibir su energía angelical, quizá también se encontraba disfrazada. -¿Eres un cupido, también?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y chasqueó con la lengua.

-Soy humana -dijo.

Keith parpadeó, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Era humana y sabía sobre ellos?

No era como que fuera un secreto, muchos humanos creían en los ángeles, pero eran muy pocos los que se habían encontrado con uno en su vida. Aún así, eso no detenía el rumor de su existencia, pero aquí estaba Pidge. Plantada frente a él y hablando del cielo como si nada.

-¿Humana? -preguntó atónito.

-Sí, la mejor aliada con la que contamos -dijo Shiro, casi orgulloso de ella.

-Lo que me recuerda -dijo ella, sacando una caja blanca de su bolso y dándosela a Keith-. Esto es para ti, ya te acostumbrarás a usarlo y si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

Pidge le enseñó a encender el aparato, enviar mensajes y hacer y contestar llamadas, lo más básico que podría necesitar de un teléfono celular. Keith había visto a los humanos hacerlo por años, y por tanto, él sabía todo esto, pero apreció la ayuda de todos modos.

-Ahora sólo necesito el número de Lance -dijo Keith, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que estaba hablando con una humana sobre  _ su  _ trabajo.

Pidge lo observó con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Lance? -preguntó Pidge, inclinándose hacia adelante- ¿Cómo Lance? ¿Un chico alto, moreno, de ojos azules y muy ruidoso? -Keith ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, hemos sido amigos por un buen tiempo, ¿es amigo de Hunk, no? -preguntó Pidge para estar más segura.

-Sí, él fue mi primera flecha -dijo Keith emocionado.

-Yo te puedo dar su número, pero, ¿cuál es el asunto con Lance? 

-Keith dice que el anillo los une a él y a Allura -dijo Shiro.

-¿Allura? ¿La dueña de la galería de arte? Pero si ella... -preguntó Pidge, nada convencida y dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Shiro. Él se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que no dijera nada.

-¿La conoces también? -le preguntó Keith.

-Sí, mi hermano Matt conoce a casi toda la ciudad -se encogió de hombros.

Keith sonrió, ignorando de momento todo lo demás. Ahora tenía una oportunidad. Más tarde se encargaría de entender la nueva información

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

 

La galería de arte era un lugar muy tranquilo e inusual para encontrar el amor, pero Keith sabía que eso no era del todo verdad. Las historias de amor especiales, nacen en lugares especiales.

Flotando cerca de las obras de artes y observando el comportamiento de las personas, hacía tiempo mientras Matt se aparecía con Pidge. 

Esa chica despertaba su curiosidad y no había tenido tiempo de preguntar a Shiro como la había conocido y en especial, porque sabía tanto. Ella estaba completamente al corriente de cómo funcionaba la librería, de Shiro y ahora de él. También le había insistido en que su anillo podría estar guiandolo mal, pero Shiro no la dejó continuar diciéndole que Keith debía confiar en su anillo, pero una vez más, la comisura de sus labios se había tensado. Tendría que preguntarle a Shiro que estaba pasando, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Estaría temeroso de que Keith pudiera decepcionarlo?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dijo que no fallaría esta vez. Lo único que debía hacer ahora era acercarse a Allura, conocerla y estar seguro así de sus próximos movimientos. Además, gracias a Pidge, había iniciado comunicación con Lance desde el celular. Así le había informado que no fuera la librería como habían quedado.

Vio a Matt atravesar el umbral de la sala y esperar. No había señal de Pidge. Minutos después, Allura apareció sonriendo. Se saludaron como viejos amigos y ella le pidió que la siguiera a la fuente de sodas.

Los dejó convivir en paz antes de camuflar sus alas de nuevo y aparecer frente a ellos, como Pidge y Matt le habían indicado.

Caminó tratando de parecer relajado y casual, pero sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo fingir que se encontraba ahí por pura casualidad… en el mismo sitio que Matt… con Allura. 

No.

Era y parecía planeado. Nada se sentía natural.

Matt lo localizó y sonrió, sacudiendo la mano para llamar su atención. Keith lo saludó con la mano y se dirigió automáticamente hacia ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. Ya había sido espontáneo cuando había mentido sobre Shay, podía hacerlo otra vez.

-Keith, siéntate -le pidió Matt, enérgicamente-. Déjame presentarte a Allura. Allura, él es Keith, es un amigo de mi hermana.

-Oh, hola. Encantada de conocerte -le sonrió Allura. Se trataba de una joven muy linda y Keith podía ver porque Lance había quedado prendado de ella. Keith le devolvió el saludo.

Se quedó con ellos por un rato que al principio parecía eterno, pero la compañía de Matt y Allura era tan cómoda y amigable, que pronto se sintió a gusto con ellos. Al menos hasta que el hombre que había interrumpido su trabajo, Coran, apareció pidiendo la asistencia de Allura con archivos referentes a algunas de las obras.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo Allura-. Keith, ha sido un placer hablar contigo y Matt, ven más seguido, ¿sí?

Keith y Matt salieron de la galería, ambos con sonrisas en el rostro. Matt por haber visto a su amiga, y Keith por haberse acercado a su objetivo, conocer a Allura le ayudaría a encontrar puntos clave para que Lance se acercara. Además, parecían ser muy cercanos. Rieron, hablaron y contaban chistes entre ellos. Eso le gustaba. Tenían muy buena dinámica.

Caminaron en dirección a la librería, pasando por una cafetería. Matt la señaló e invitó a Keith a tomar algo dentro. Al principio, Keith quería declinar la invitación amablemente, alegando que tenía que volver a trabajar, pero Matt sonrió pasándole un brazo por los hombros diciendo que cualquier problema que pudiera suscitarse, él y Pidge lo resolverían. Keith no estaba seguro de que se tratara de una buena idea, hasta que una mariposa blanca revoloteó alrededor de Matt y él. 

Elevó los ojos frunciendo las cejas. De nuevo otra señal, de que debía quedarse. Se imaginó a Anael, sonriendo desde su trono, pidiéndole que se divirtiera.

A fin de cuentas, se encontró sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra, esperando a que Matt regresara con su orden. Momentos después, Matt colocó frente a él una bebida con crema batida y caramelo encima.

-Pareces del tipo al que le gusta el caramelo -Matt le guiñó el ojo, bebiendo de su propio vaso. Keith la observó al principio, como si no supiera que hacer, pero Matt se había tomado el gesto y no podía rechazarlo.

-Gracias -le dijo, dándole un sorbo con el popote. El sabor era algo fuerte para Keith los primero sorbos, aunque el dulce del caramelo predominó al final. No había probado nada parecido hasta ahora, y se preguntó por qué. 

-No es nada. Pero cuéntame, ¿por qué querías conocer a Allura? -Keith volteó a verlo, curioso y con el popote entre los labios. Estaba tan deliciosa que no quería que se terminara- ¿Acaso te gusta? -y casi se atraganta con ella.

-¡No! -dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso le había dado esa impresión a Matt?

Pero, él soltó una risita amigable.

-Lo sé, sólo quería ver tu reacción -se burló Matt.

Keith se sonrojó, sintiendo que lo había atrapado con la guardia baja.

-Y, -se aclaró la garganto y volvió a tomar el popote con los labios- ¿qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó tímidamente.

-Nada, realmente. Quería algo dulce y frío, pero no helado. Esto es más rico -levantó su vaso para hacer énfasis en su punto. 

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? 

-Porque estabas conmigo -Matt se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. 

A Keith le agradaba la compañía de Matt, tan abierta a recibir nuevas personas todo el tiempo. Ojalá Keith pudiera ser más como Matt en ese aspecto. Tal vez Matt no tendría problemas en hablar con la gente en la librería. Después de todo, no había tenido ningún problema en hablarle, invitarlo a tomar algo y relajarse.

La campanilla de la cafetería sonó, llamando la atención de Keith. Siguió con las ojos al recién llegado hasta la barra. Matt se dio cuenta y giró su cuerpo para voltearse.

-¡Lance! -llamó alegre.

Keith volteó a ver Matt, sorprendido. ¿Es que acaso todos se conocían?

Lance volteó hacia Matt. Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, pero esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Keith no había visto hasta ahora.

-¡Matt! -dijo, notando a Keith -¿Keith? ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?

Keith captó en el tono de su voz algo similar a cuando hablaba de Allura.

-¿Qué haces _ tú  _ aquí? Pensé que estarías ocupado con Hunk y Pidge. -Matt se giró un poco más hasta que su brazo pudo apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la silla. Así que por eso Katie no había asistido a la galería.

-De hecho, vine por algo para recuperar energía. Además, estaban a media discusión en física. -le dijo Lance, sonrojándose ligeramente.

El anillo de Keith comenzó a moverse nuevamente, y volvió su vista hacia él, sin soltar su vaso. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a Lance, acusándolo, porque tenían que estar jugando, ¿verdad?

De nuevo se enfocó en su energía, azul y familiar, no había cambiado en nada. La de Matt era de un hermoso color aguamarina, a Keith le gustó la tonalidad. Ese color no era muy común ni siquiera en el cielo. Nuevamente se enlazaban la una en la otra. Tocándose y separándose, pero jamás fusionandose como había lo había visto con Hunk y Shay. Pero para él, eso bastaba. 

Mientras se enfocaba en su trabajo, Lance y Matt seguían platicando alegremente, tanto que Lance había tomado asiento.

¿Debería disculparse para hacerse a un lado y disparar? 

No, aun no. Tenía que estar seguro. Aunque era muy obvio que Lance tenía un crush en Matt, pero también había demostrado su interés en Allura y se había equivocado al disparar. Tenía que estar realmente seguro.

Así que se levantó.

-Enseguida regreso -dijo, y se escondió tras la pared del pasillo que daba al baño. Sacó su teléfono y escribió.

**Keith**

_ Matt te gusta.  _

La reacción de Lance fue instantánea. Frunció el ceño y tecleó:

**Lance**

_ Claro que no. _

**Keith**

_ Por supuesto que sí. _

**Lance**

_ ¿Por qué te interesa? _

**Keith**

_ No hay razón en especial, pero necesito saber. _

**Lance**

_ Okay, de acuerdo, un poco. Pero jamás ha sucedido nada, y no va a pasar. _

 

Keith sonrió, aceptando el desafío. ¿Conque eso creía?

Fijándose a su alrededor, comprobó que no había moros en la costa, e invocó su arco.

_ De acuerdo, Lance. Esta me la debes. _

Apuntó hacia Matt.

Aquella sensación de estar equivocado se asentó de nuevo en su estómago con más fuerza. Titubeó, bajando su arco para fijarse en ambos, sentados y charlando alegremente. Se suponía que Lance estaba destinado a Allura, ¿no? Y si era así, ¿por qué la energía de Lance se enlazaba con la de Matt? 

Si comparaba el momento, la energía de Allura ni siquiera había tocado la de Lance, y la de Matt sí. Volvió a asomar la cabeza para revisar. La energía de Matt se enlazaba y encimaba con la de Lance, parecían más unidas. Tal vez Shiro tenía razón y Allura sólo tenía que cruzarse en su camino para guiarlo verdaderamente a Matt. Entonces, ¿por qué la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mal era tan abrumadora?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía equivocarse si el arco los había elegido. Volvió a apuntar, pero su mano tembló. ¿Y si fallaba de nuevo?  __ Sólo le quedaría un tiro. Juntó las cejas. No podía fallar, era su trabajo. Estaba listo para hacerlo. 

Respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba en lo correcto. Cuando los abrió, ignoró toda duda y disparó.

De nuevo observó horrorizado cómo la servilleta que Matt tenía bajo su brazo cayó al suelo y ¡a Matt agachándose para recogerla! La flecha pasó de largo sobre su cabeza. Keith se llevó la mano a la frente, arrastrándola sobre su cara en frustración. Ni siquiera se había fijado de dónde había ido a parar la flecha.

Se mantuvo estático por unos segundos, mientras Lance y Matt reían casi como burlándose de sus intentos inútiles. 

El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido. Sólo tenía un tiro más.

Salió a toda prisa con el objetivo de hablar con Shiro. Matt lo llamó, confundido. 

Su anillo se sentía caliente y cuando lo miró, la punta de la flecha del anillo brillaba de color rojo. 

_ ¿Qué es esto? _ Pensó, mientras lo giraba sobre su dedo para esconder la punta.

Se disculpó diciendo que Shiro lo necesitaba en la librería, se limitó a lanzar a Lance una mirada molesta y se despidió de Matt.

Entró en la librería casi azotando los pies, y de muy mal humor. 

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? 

Los ángeles que trabajaban en la librería con él se hicieron a un lado mientras se abría paso hasta las escaleras, observándolo con curiosidad. O ese era el plan hasta que Shiro apareció, hincado tras el mostrador.

-¿Keith? ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó soltando lo que fuera que llevara en las manos. Keith no podía darle menos importancia en ese momento.

-Fallé… de nuevo -gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y en tono severo. Su fastidio debió ser lo suficientemente visible porque Shiro le pidió a alguien más que se encargara y guió a Keith a las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones y buscar un lugar más privado para hablar.

Entraron a la habitación de Shiro y este cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras Keith se sentaba sobre la cama y se cubría el rostro, soltando un largo gruñido de frustración.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué sucedió? -Shiro se sentó junto a Keith.

-Fallé -dijo Keith, su voz apagada entre sus manos.

-Te escuché, pero necesito que me cuentes, qué pasó. Creí que no ibas a ver a Lance -dijo Shiro. Keith alzó el rostro. 

-No, sólo quería conocer a Allura para ayudarlo mejor, pero tuvo que irse. Entonces Matt y yo fuimos a un café y Lance entró ahí. ¡Y ahora resulta que Lance tiene un crush en Matt! -Keith se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Entonces ya no le disparaste a Allura, si no a Matt -comprendió Shiro.

-¡Y Matt se agachó! -dijo Keith.

Shiro no pudo evitar media sonrisa.

-Keith, Lance ha gustado de Matt desde hace meses, pero jamás ha sido serio acerca de él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? -Keith reclamó. Shiro meditó sus palabras.

-Hay reglas Keith, sabes que no puedo intervenir hasta que no recibas la corona de rosas del arcángel.

-Lo sé -suspiró Keith.

-Te queda un tiro, y si fallas tendrás que hacerlo “manualmente” -dijo.

Keith volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

-Lo sé. Pero es que no entiendo qué está sucediendo -se incorporó- Primero Allura y su cambio de color, ahora Matt. ¿Por qué el anillo me dice una cosa sobre ellos y después se queda callado? Es como si sólo buscara confundirme, ¿qué debería hacer, Shiro?

Shiro suspiró. Keith lo observó, sabía que Shiro trataba de elegir sus palabras con cuidado, y seguía sin entender por qué. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de ser tan cauteloso con él.

-Sinceramente, creo que deberías enfocarte en el problema. Necesitas saber qué es lo Lance necesita antes de lanzarte a flechar.  

-Pero eso sería contradecir al arco -Keith volvió a enterrar su rostro en su manos hasta pasarlas por su cabello en frustración. 

-No, te he dicho que tu arco sabe lo que hace -Shiro le acarició la espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

-Es que no entiendo. Si sabe lo que hace, ¿por qué falle dos veces? -le preguntó Keith. 

Shiro se mordió el labio.

-No puedo ayudarte en esto Keith, tienes que aprender a confiar en él, y a escucharlo -cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, desvió la vista de Keith-. Y también a Lance. ¿Te has detenido a hablar con él? -habló lentamente, como si al pronunciar aquellas palabras estuviera sentenciando a alguien. 

Keith levantó la cabeza de nuevo, y frunció el ceño. Se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que no había considerado para nada los deseos de Lance en todo el asunto. Y de pronto, el peso de su egoísmo lo golpeó. Estaba forzando a Lance a sucumbir al peso y mando de su arco. Tenía que recordarse que el amor no funcionaba así. Su deber era escuchar, observar y ayudar. Jamás forzar. Un ángel jamás fuerza las cosas y ahora se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta. 

Se golpeó la frente y se dejó caer hacia atrás una vez más. 

Shiro sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-¿Comprendes tu error ahora? -preguntó.

-Sí -gimió Keith, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo-. Tengo que acercarme a Lance, ¿aún en contra de las reglas?

-Hay límites. No te sientas mal, estás aprendiendo -Shiro le dio una palmada en la rodilla y se levantó. 

-¿A dónde vas? 

-Hay trabajo que hacer en la librería -sonrió Shiro desde la puerta-. Tómate unos minutos, despeja tu mente y baja. No puedo dejar que estés holgazaneando por ahí.

Keith frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-No iba a hacerlo.

Shiro se rió suavemente.

-Lo sé, te necesito abajo pronto, ¿okay?

-De acuerdo.

Shiro cerró la puerta y Keith extendió los brazos sobre la cama. Suspiró. Se llevó la mano del anillo al rostro y le hizo una mueca.

¿Y si se estaba equivocando y Keith no tenía nada que ver con Lance?

El dije de su cuello se elevó envuelto en luz, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su anillo se movía. El león tomó una forma gaseosa, como cuando las flechas se disiparon, apartándose de su forma corpórea. El dije volvió a caer en el pecho de Keith, mientras observaba atónito como el león rojo se movía por la habitación. Se posó frente a él, separándose en dos figuras. Una de ellas se parecía a Lance, y el otro parecía ser Keith. Vio cómo su figura preparaba el arco y disparaba hacia Lance. Cuando la flecha lo golpeó, ambas figuras se desvanecieron.

De acuerdo, entonces no se equivocaba. Y ahora se preguntaba porque algo similar no había sucedido antes. Ni siquiera sabía que su dije podía hacer eso.

Se levantó de la cama, para ir a lavarse la cara y bajar. Tenía que pensar en un plan para ayudar a Lance, pero antes, tenía que hablar con él. 


	4. Dos por una flecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quería subir este mañana, pero a mi familia se le ocurrió que era buen momento para remodelaciones, así que mejor no arriesgarse.

_ Sal a dar una vuelta. _ Había dicho Shiro. 

Keith no había logrado concentrarse en toda la mañana en su trabajo en la librería. En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, no había conseguido atraer a nadie por consejo amoroso.

Entre eso y que no sabía qué hacer con Lance, no sabía que lo molestaba más.

Y tampoco sabía cómo acercarse a Lance. ¿Debía invitarlo a tomar algo como Matt había hecho? ¿Debería llamarlo y pedirle que fuera a la librería de nuevo?  No. La interacción social humana definitivamente no era lo suyo. Pero era un ángel, así que tendría que hacerlo. No tenía más opción.

Sacó su teléfono y observó la pantalla bloqueada.

-Sólo llámalo.

Keith levantó la vista de la pantalla para encontrarse con Pidge. Ella lo observaba divertida con los brazos cruzados desde el otro lado del mostrador. Llevaba el cabello suelto y con una diadema que hacía juego con su vestido. 

Keith resopló.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitas hablar con él, ¿no? Sólo llámalo -ella se encogió de hombros.

_ Como si fuera tan sencillo. _

-No. Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás aquí? -dijo, sonando más rudo de lo que le habría gustado.

-Es una librería, vengo por libros nuevos de vez en cuando, para mí y para Matt. Estoy aquí todo el tiempo porque tus compañeros disfrutan de mi compañía -sonrió ella, orgullosa de sí.

Keith rodó los ojos.

-No es que no me agrades -le dijo-. Es que todavía no me acostumbro.

-Lo sé. La mayoría hacen la misma cara que tú. Es mi parte favorita.

Keith suspiró. En cualquier otro momento también le habría parecido cómico, pero justa ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. Lance, específicamente.

-Sólo llámalo. No parecerá raro, puedo jurártelo -repitió ella. Keith entrecerró los ojos. 

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? -preguntó.

-Porque lo conozco de años.

-No, ¿sobre nosotros? -dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh! Eso. Sí amm, no estoy segura de cuánto te han contado -contestó ella, rascándose la nuca y desviando la vista.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Keith, frunciendo el entrecejo- Lo único que sé de ti es que no te interesa la intimidad física -Keith ladeó la cabeza, desconfiando de ella.

-Qué buen ojo tienes -sonrió ella.

-¡Pidge! -gritó alguien por encima de las escaleras. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente, saludando con la mano.

-Escucha. Yo sé que debe parecerte raro y sospechoso, posiblemente sofocante, pero puedo prometerte que no tengo malas intenciones. Si las tuviera, ya ni siquiera podría entrar aquí. Te contaré la historia otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí, podríamos ser buenos amigos -le dijo ella sinceramente, con una mirada tan dulce que Keith pudo ver que hablaba honestamente. 

-De acuerdo -dijo él, suspirando cansinamente.

Pidge asintió sonriendo encantada y subió las escaleras a donde la habían llamado.

-Y si necesitas ayuda con Lance, sólo dime -dijo ella a media escalera. La cadenita de su bolso resonaba conforme se movía. 

Keith torció los labios. Lance.

No tenía un plan. Y no quería que acercarse a él pareciera tan incómodo como Keith ya sentía que era. Lance tenía razón, todo el asunto estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Pero no quería ayuda, ¿o sí?

¿Cómo confías en un extraño que se acerca a ti en una galería de arte y dice que puede ayudarte con el amor? Algunos dirían que es estafa segura. O posiblemente un loco que buscaba venderle algo, o cualquier cosa menos la verdad. Sonaba a locura, simple y llanamente locura.

Todo el asunto se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que debería ser. 

Giró el anillo en su dedo por puro reflejo. Estaba nervioso. Sólo le quedaba una flecha por disparar.

Un niño pasó corriendo frente a su mostrador seguido de un joven castaño, seguramente su hermano mayor. El joven alcanzó al niño por el brazo y Keith los vio recorrer la tienda por unos segundos antes de volver su mirada al frente y seguir maquinando un buen plan para acercarse a Lance. Esperaba que no causaran problemas, porque no querían lidiar con ellos. 

Un rato después, el canto de un libro apareció por el lado opuesto del mostrador y seguía subiendo hasta que el libro quedó sobre la mesa. Luego, una mano diminuta tanteó sobre la madera hasta que dio con el libro de nuevo. Keith se inclinó, curioso y descubrió al mismo niño de hacía rato mirando hacia arriba. Cuando el niño vio a Keith, le sonrió y Keith no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¡Hola! -lo saludó el niño.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó, recargando sus brazos en el mostrador.

-Michael.

-Yo soy Keith, ¿te gustaría un dulce? -le ofreció la canastilla que Shiro le había ofrecido a Pidge cuando la conoció. Los dulces seguros. Los ojos de Michael se iluminaron y tomó uno con sus manitas.

-Voy a comprar un libro -dijo el niño, con el dulce en la boca.

-Me doy cuenta, ¿de qué se trata tu libro?

-¡Piratas! -exclamó.

-¿Te gustan mucho? -el niño asintió. Keith le echó una vistazo al libro sobre su mostrador- Este es una buena elección, ¿sabes por qué? -el niño negó con la cabeza- Tiene un barco pirata que se expande cuando lo abres.

El niño pareció emocionarse más con esto y se giró hacia su acompañante. 

-¡Te dije que era un buen libro! -El joven mayor se acercó y le revolvió el cabello, luego lo levantó en brazos.

-No estás molestando al joven, ¿cierto? -le preguntó. El niño hizo un puchero y Keith sonrió. 

-Claro que no -le dijo Keith.

-Te dije que todos los que tienen alas son amables -le dijo el niño, rodeando el cuello de su hermano con los brazos. La sonrisa de Keith se congeló en su rostro. ¿Sería posible que el niño viera a través de su disfraz? Se sabía que los niños eran capaces de ver el mundo como realmente era, porque no habían sido corrompidos por la maldad  humana aún. Sin embargo, el otro rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Disculpa a Michael, cree que porque una persona que trabaja aquí y disfrazado de ángel por el festival  lo regresó con nosotros, todos son iguales 

-No te preocupes, apuesto que era una persona muy alta, ¿verdad? -le preguntó al niño.

-¡Sí! ¡Y brillante también! -dijo el niño, levantando los brazos para abarcar todo el espacio que pudo.

-Las luces hacen eso, Michael -dijo su hermano. El niño se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros de nuevo.

-Al menos yo no me la paso llorando con celular -refunfuñó el niño.

-Te he dicho que dejes de contarle eso a la gente -susurró el otro, desviando la vista. Cosa que pasó desapercibida por Keith.

-¡Es verdad! -replicó Michael y se giró a Keith- Llama todas las noches a su novia, pero ella no contesta y Josh sufre. 

-¿En serio? -preguntó Keith, ofreciendole otro dulce. Michael lo tomó.

-Sí. Hace llorar a Josh, ella no me agrada -dijo, desenvolviendo su dulce.

-¡Michael! -lo reprendió- Discúlpame, se la pasa dando información al aire todo el tiempo, cosas que a la gente no le interesa -clavó sus ojos de hermano mayor en el niño.

-No, está bien. De hecho… ¿te molestaría un consejo? -preguntó Keith, demasiado incómodo pero deseando por fin poder ayudar como Shiro lo hacía. 

-No, gracias. Como dije, mi hermano habla de más.

Decepcionado, Keith terminó la transacción por el libro. Le ofreció un último dulce a Michael y Josh se llevó también uno. Al menos esperaba que la magia de los dulces ayudara un poco su caso.

Los dos salieron de la tienda bajo la tensa mirada de Keith. Frustrado, se recargó de nuevo sobre la mesa. 

Una joven de cabello rubio entró cargando una pequeña maleta. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente y saludaba a todo ángel que se encontraba en su paso hasta que llegó al mostrador de Keith. Ella lo observó ladeando la cabeza y entonces él la reconoció. 

-Romelle -dijo. 

-Hola -ella se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja, su sonrisa se amplió-. No esperaba verte tan pronto aquí, ¿hace cuanto llegaste? 

Keith, que había perdido cuenta de las días, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho -le dijo. Él sacó los dulces bajo su mostrador y se los ofreció. Romelle estiró la mano distraídamente y luego sonrió.

-Ah, no. No voy a caer, se lo que hacen esas cosas -soltó riendo-. Pero aceptaría un helado, por favor dime que Haniel aún trabaja en la cocina -ella estiró el cuello hacia la cocina para tratar de ver al ángel dentro.

-Él sigue ahí -Keith colocó los dulces a la vista del mostrador-. Y Shiro está arriba -dijo, apuntando con su pulgar hacia arriba. La expresión de Romelle se suavizó.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó suavemente. Keith frunció el ceño.

-Bien, uh… ¿organizando libros? 

-Bueno, yo lo entiendo, después de -Romelle se rascó la cabeza y detuvo sus palabras cuando sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en los suyos-. Espera, a ti no te han dado la corona de rosas, ¿o sí? -Keith negó con la cabeza y la mirada de Romelle se llenó de sorpresa, luego torció los labios y sonrió apenada-. Lo siento, Keith. Son las reglas.

-¿De qué hablas? 

Ella le revolvió el cabello mientras reía. 

-Estoy segura de que pronto lo entenderás, ¿qué tal tu primera misión? 

Keith se apartó de ella, acomodándose el cabello.

-Lo hice después de que llegué, una pareja en la galería de arte. Y ahí conocí a mi siguiente problema -gruñó. Ella bufó divertida y lo miró llena de compasión. ¿Por qué todos hacían eso? Ya estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Esperaba terminar con Lance lo más pronto posible. Ya que Anael no lo mandaría llamar para coronarlo mientras le quedara una flecha con el nombre de Lance.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -le preguntó Romelle. 

-No lo sé, es muy probable que sí.

-Tengo que subir a dejar mis cosas, pero, te veo más tarde, ¿sí? Y te ayudaré hasta donde pueda -ella tomó su maleta nuevamente y subió por las escaleras cercanas a la cocina. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Pidge bajara por las escaleras junto a él.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella.

-¿Y bien qué? -gruñó él.

-¿Llamarás a Lance? 

-No

-¿Sabes? Yo tenía entendido que los cupidos eran tercos y conociendo a Shiro no lo puedo negar, pero tu alcanzas niveles diferentes.

-¿De qué hablas? -Keith entrecerró los ojos. 

-Bueno, no es tan difícil enviar un mensaje y decir que quieres salir con un amigo.

-Lance y yo no somos amigos -gruñó Keith.

-Pero, ¿no te gustaría? Es decir, yo creo que ambos tienen mucho en común. Y han salido dos veces juntos, a solas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo debo involucrarme con él porque es mi trabajo. No se suponía que tendría que entrometerme en su vida, podría arruinar algo. Son las reglas, Katie -

-Pidge -ella se cruzó de brazos-. Y conozco las reglas. 

-¿Entonces cuál es tu punto? 

-Que para cumplir con tu trabajo. necesitas conocer sus necesidades en el amor, ¿y cómo vas a saberlas si no lo conoces a él?-

-¡No! Es decir sí, pero … -Se pasó las manos por el cabello y gruñó. Esta chica lo estaba sacando de quicio- Debo acercarme para ayudarlo, pero no debo involucrarme tanto, ¿entiendes? 

-Sé que es tu primera vez en la tierra, y que la primera misión es la más difícil, pero tu mismo te estas volviendo loco dándole vueltas a un asunto que se soluciona sencillamente.

-¿Qué sugieres? 

-Sal con nosotros -sonrió ella.

-¿¡Qué?! -exclamó Keith.

-Sí, esta noche saldré con Hunk y Lance a un club, Matt y Shiro también estarán ahí, y queremos que vayas con nosotros, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Para empezar el que Shiro no mencionara nada.

Ella levantó la ceja.

-¿Y? Tal vez yo le pedí que me dejara invitarte, quiero que seamos amigos Keith.

-No sé cómo funciona esto

-Precisamente, te ayudará.

Pidge sonrió de tal manera, que Keith entendió que no tenía escapatoria.

 

Las luces del club lastimaban sus ojos y la música estaba más alta de lo que a Keith le habría gustado. Todo el lugar olía a humo y sudor, y se sentía extraño estar en un lugar así después de vivir toda su vida en el cielo, donde los festivales no te reventaban los oídos y siempre olía a dulces.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Shiro.

-Sí, solo es un poco abrumador -dijo, observando a su alrededor.

-Estoy seguro que no será tu última vez en un lugar como estos -Shiro lo empujó, abriéndose paso hasta una de las mesas, donde ya los esperaban.

Y fue como si un rayo hubiera golpeado a Keith, porque todos lucían diferentes bajo las luces del club. 

Su vista se posó en todos y cada uno, luciendo esplendorosamente desde los hermanos Holt que se sentaban juntos, hasta Hunk y Lance. Shiro se sentó junto a Matt, dejando sin opción a Keith más que la de sentarse junto a Lance en la otra orilla. Trató de no fijarse tanto en la ropa que Lance llevaba puesta. De pronto, la ropa que Shiro le había hecho usar cobró sentido sabiendo que los demás llevaban un estilo similar.

Keith había pensado que por ser ajeno al grupo, lo tratarían como a un extraño, pero no fue así. Lo integraron a la conversación rápidamente, sintiéndose inseguro y algo incómodo por no saber siempre qué decir. Las risas no faltaron en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando Shay apareció y ella y Hunk salieron a la pista de baile, tímidos al principio. Luego, Shiro y Matt salieron de la butaca por algo al bar, Keith intuyó que se conocían bastante bien, a juzgar por el hecho de cómo se llevaba con Pidge.

Eso lo dejó con Pidge y Lance en la mesa. O eso hasta que a Pidge la invitaron a bailar y se alejó a la pista de baile. Keith observó como Matt se acomodaba en la barra del bar para tener una buena vista de su hermana menor. Incluso Hunk y Shay no se encontraban muy lejos de ella, y Lance lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando sólo para asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien todo el tiempo.

Keith no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, así que se quedó mirando al contenido dentro de su vaso. Había mucho en su mente y tanto ruido no lo dejaba aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Por qué no sales a bailar? -preguntó Lance de repente. Keith lo miró.

-Mmm no creo que sea mi lugar. ¿por qué no sales tú? 

Lance se llevó el vaso a los labios, mientras su mirada cambiaba. Keith reconoció esa mirada, aunque en el rostro de Lance se veía extraña por alguna razón. Veía a alguien a través de la pista de baile.

-Tal vez lo haga -dijo, bebiendo.

-Hazlo entonces. Invita a alguien -lo animó, sintiendo su anillo saltar.

-No lo sé -

-¿Por qué no? 

Lance suspiró.

-Tan solo mira a Hunk y a Shay. Se divierten juntos y no es algo que sea sólo por un rato -dijo de pronto. Keith lo miró sorprendido. Lance realmente esperaba enamorarse a pesar de su coqueta naturaleza. Lo tomó completamente desprevenido escuchar semejante confesión en un club cuando apenas se conocían, pero suponía que así funcionaba. 

-¿Así que buscas algo más serio? 

-Creo que al final, es lo que todo el mundo busca.

_ Yo no _ , pensó Keith.  _ Yo lo busco para los demás. _

-¿Qué te detiene?

Lance soltó una carcajada suave.

-Que por mucho que me esfuerce no parece que encuentre a alguien en sincronía conmigo, ¿te ha pasado? -

-Sí -dijo, recordando la tortura por la que Lance lo había hecho pasar los últimos días. Había fallado dos veces por sus indecisiones, pero no lo haría una tercera vez. Sólo tenía que estar seguro.

Por inercia, se fijó en la energía azul que envolvía a Lance, juguetona, familiar y cálida. Moviéndose y formando espirales alrededor de él. Bajo las luces del club resplandecía con una tonalidad que Keith ya había visto antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde. También le recordaba al mar, a las espumosas olas de las playas en el cielo con agua cristalina y siempre en movimiento. Lo hacía sentir en casa.

¿En casa?

Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? 

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando todo pensamiento extraño, recordándose que no debía involucrarse demasiado. 

_ No _ . Se dijo.

Era imperativo terminar con este trabajo.

-Como sea, un lugar como este no es el ideal para encontrar el amor -Lance volvió a beber de su vaso, hasta vaciarlo.

-En mi experiencia, puede suceder en cualquier parte -le dijo Keith, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿No hay nadie que te interese aquí? 

Lance frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

-¿Qué? 

-Actuar como si fueras alguna clase gurú del amor o algo así.

-Claro que no -dijo Keith, soltando una risa nerviosa.

Lance estuvo a punto de decir algo, de no haber sido por las palmas de Hunk golpeando la mesa de repente e inclinándose hacia Lance.

-¿Recuerdas esa chica rubia que tanto te agrada? ¿La de la tienda de discos? ¡Está aquí! -Lance abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Nyma? -Hunk asintió enérgicamente. Keith temió que la bandana que llevaba Hunk fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento- ¿Dónde está?

-Por allá, en la pista de baile -señaló Hunk. Lance desapareció como un rayo y Hunk tomó asiento en su lugar.- ¿No tienes ganas de bailar? 

Keith alternó su vista entre la pista de baile y Hunk.

-No lo creo -dijo, al ver tantos cuerpos chocando entre sí. -¿Dónde está Shay?

-Fue a traer bebidas -sonrió Hunk. -Ella es increíble -le dijo suavemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue color rosado.

-¿Ah sí? -Keith se inclinó al frente hasta recargarse en la mesa con un codo sobre la madera. Ese era el tipo de detalle que Keith quería escuchar.

-Es tan dulce y alegre. Todo la sorprende y aprecia las pequeñas cosas, ¿cómo podría alguien no enamorarse de ella? -le dijo, con una sonrisa brillante y cálida.

-¿Así que estás enamorado? -preguntó Keith, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Hunk se rió.

-No lo sé, es posible -suspiró y dirigió su vista a la pista de baile.- Ojalá Lance consiguiera algo con Nyma.

En su mente, Keith saltó agitando los puños. Esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para conocer a Lance sin involucrarse en su vida demasiado. 

-¿Por qué dices eso? 

-Bueno, tú lo has visto. Creo que su meta en la vida es encontrar el amor -Hunk se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos volvió su vista a la pista de baile. Keith frunció el ceño ante tal declaración. Eso no estaba bien. Era importante si él así lo quería pero la vida humana era más que una relación amorosa exitosa.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, confundido.

-¡Oh no! No literalmente, pero es sólo un decir -sonrió. Bueno, era un alivio.

El anillo se movió y Keith volteó hacia donde Hunk miraba. Lance bailaba con una chica rubia de cabello largo. Lo llevaba atado en dos coletas altas y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Era bonita y Lance se veía feliz a su lado.

-¿Y le gustaría tener algo serio con ella, dices? -preguntó inclinándose hacia Hunk sin desviar la vista, como si compartiera algún secreto con él.

Hunk volvió a reír quedamente.

-Podría decir que sí. Ha estado detrás de ella un buen rato. Es como un estira y afloje con esa chica, pero es cuestión de que Lance decida que vale la pena.

Shay apareció en ese momento con dos vasos en cada mano. Le ofreció uno a Hunk. Keith se sintió aliviado de haber hablado con ella el día que se había sentado a hablar con Allura y Matt en la galería, y gustosa, había aceptado seguirle el juego siempre y cuando ella pudiera seguir viendo a Hunk. Keith le había dicho que su intención no era para nada alejarla de él.

Ella le sonrió, pero se llevó a Hunk, dejando a Keith solo en la mesa. 

De haber sido cualquier otro momento, se habría sentido raro de estar sentado en una butaca para al menos 8 personas él solo, pero justo ahora, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Podía trabajar con lo poco que sabía. Realmente no era su trabajo involucrarse con la vida Lance, sino ayudarle a avanzar en ella en el ámbito sentimental. Hunk le había dicho que podía existir algo más entre Lance y Nyma. Si lograba darles un empujón, su trabajo con ellos habría terminado.

Ubicó de nuevo a Lance en la pista. Su energía se enlazaba con la Nyma, en una tonalidad verdosa, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Matt. Sus miradas, y lenguaje corporal le indicaban que no era tan mala idea que estuvieran juntos. Tomó una decisión.

Pero había mucha gente a su alrededor, demasiada. Y eso le dificultaba invocar su arco y disparar. Aferró su anillo con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo podía solucionar esto? Observando a su alrededor en un busca de un punto alto, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Shiro sentado junto a Matt en la barra del bar. Levantó la mano para saludarlo y continuó su búsqueda.

Localizó las escaleras, donde casi no había gente, pero no era un buen lugar. Alguien podría voltear en el momento justo y debía ser discreto. Podría acechar desde el pasillo que conducía al baño como en la cafetería, pero estaba demasiado concurrido. La única opción era quedarse donde estaba y apuntar con el arco por debajo de la mesa. Un último vistazo a su alrededor…

Y Shiro apareció junto a él.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó, susurrando.

-¿Qué crees que hago? El anillo se movió y Lance está con alguien que le interesa -contestó Keith con el mismo tono.

-¿Planeas disparar aquí? 

-¿Me dirás que tú nunca lo has hecho?

-No, pero… ¡Es ridículo! Es tu último tiro -Shiro se acercó más a él. De no haberlo conocido tanto tiempo, Keith podría haber jurado que parecía un súplica.

-No fallaré. El arco los quiere juntos y sus energías se mueven unas tras otras. Si Matt no es con quien debe estar, es con ella -le dijo. Pero en cierto momento, Keith sintió la oleada de duda recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo. Shiro tenía razón, era la última flecha que tenía para Lance. Pero incluso el dije había intervenido manifestándose en aquellas figuras de humo. Todo indicaba que su trabajo era hacer que Lance se enamorara, ayudarle a encontrar el amor que tanto anhelaba. 

-No fallaré -repitió para convencerse. ¿Por qué seguía dudando de sí mismo y de su arco? 

Lance y Nyma se hallaban a buena distancia de ellos, y aunque con tantas personas podría ser peligroso fallar, ya había tomado la decisión-. Le daré a Lance la oportunidad que necesita con Nyma. Shiro parpadeó, mientras Keith invocaba su arco.

-¿Nyma? -preguntó Shiro, volteando hacia la pista de baile.

Keith posicionó su arco bajo la mesa apuntando hacia ella.

-¡No, espera! -advirtió Shiro. 

Pero era demasiado tarde. La flecha ya se encontraba a medio vuelo en dirección a Nyma.

Keith sentía su corazón latir con toda su fuerza contra su pecho. Era el último tiro y se sentía más nervioso que en las ocasiones anteriores. El sentimiento de haberse equivocado lo golpeó con fuerza una vez más. El tiempo parecía avanzar más lento y le parecía que la flecha jamás se acercaba. Contuvo la respiración, escuchó a Shiro moverse junto a él. 

La flecha atravesó el espacio de la pista de baile con precisión certera. Parecía que iba a dar en el blanco… Al menos hasta que Lance la tomó por la mano y ambos giraron cambiando de lugar. La flecha pasó entre ellos y rebotó contra el vaso de una de las personas tras ellos. 

Keith palideció. No se movió sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. 

-Keith -la voz de Shiro parecía venir de muy lejos. Le sudaban las manos.

Shiro volvió a llamarlo y buscó sus ojos con los suyos. Keith pudo ver el miedo en la mirada de Shiro, no comprendía bien porque se veía tan aterrado muy a pesar de lo Keith sentía.

-¿Fallé? -dijo, casi inaudible. Sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

Shiro lo abrazó fuertemente, Keith se dejó llevar por los brazos de su amigo con la mirada perdida en la pista de baile. En Lance y lo divertido y feliz que se veía.

Había fallado. Se había equivocado de nuevo. 

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

Un mesero pasó frente a la mesa. Llevaba una charola a la altura de su rostro, pero Keith alcanzó a ver como dejaba caer una nota sobre la mesa. Se separó de Shiro y ambos miraron con miedo hacia el cuadro de papel doblado y atado con un cordón dorado. 

-Keith -dijo Shiro, cauteloso.

Lentamente, Keith levantó el brazo y lo tomó, preparándose para lo que venía. Porque él sabía lo que esa nota significaba, lo que seguía. Y era lo más temía. 

Aquello a lo que todo ángel del amor temía.

Shiro le puso la mano sobre el hombro y apretó suavemente, instándolo a abrir la nota.

Una pluma blanca con ligeros acentos dorados cayó del papel una vez desdoblado.

Con horror, Keith leyó la nota escrita en impecable cursiva.

 

_ Pequeño Cupido _

_ Haz fallado y ahora su corazón _

_ has condenado.  _

 

Keith cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las arrastró por su cabello. Shiro no se movió de su lado mientras él veía a Lance bailar con Nyma de nuevo. 

Se había equivocado y ahora tendría que presenciar cómo el corazón de Lance se rompería.  

-Keith -el tono de Shiro fue más insistente esta vez. Keith lo miró inmediatamente, pero no estaba por completo presente en el momento. Shiro lo miraba directamente a los ojos, preocupado- La flecha rebotó.

Keith abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad de golpe. Buscó con la vista por todo el bar, pero no logró ver nada. Tenía que encontrar la flecha lo más pronto posible y detenerla antes de que ocasionara más conflictos. Se pasó las manos por el cabello una vez más. Sentía que se estaba ahogando y el ambiente sofocante del lugar no lo ayudaba en nada.

 


	5. El sabor de un corazón roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última actualización del año.   
> Este mes ha sido una locura y estoy segura de que el que sigue será peor, así que las actualizaciones podrían ir a paso de tortuga. Realmente espero que no.  
> Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de este capítulo, además de que es un poco más largo.  
> Como sea, disfrútenlo.

 

Desde la mesa, Keith vio cuando Matt apareció junto a Lance y Nyma. 

La enorme y boba sonrisa en el rostro de ella no pasó desapercibida para el ángel, que se temía lo peor.  Matt intercambio palabras con Lance, este sonrió y asintió, lanzandoles un último gesto que hizo reír a ambos. Lance avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó con ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Keith de inmediato, tratando de hacer que la preocupación que sentía no fuera tan evidente. Seguía sin ver la flecha. No sabía si ya había caído en alguien y aún así su atención estaba totalmente puesta en Lance.

Lance ondeó su mano frente a su cara.

-No es nada, Matt pidió bailar con ella -les dijo, sonriendo. Pero Keith pudo ver a través de su máscara.

-¿Estás bien? -se inclinó hacia él. La mano en su hombro apretó un poco más. Se giró hacia Shiro y este negó con la cabeza a modo de advertencia.

-Claro, ¿por qué no estaría bien? Matt es amigo mío, desde hace mucho. ¡Y el maldito conoce a todo el mundo! -exclamó. Suspiró y sus ojos se clavaron en Shiro- ¿quieres bailar? 

Shiro sonrió cálidamente y aceptó. Se levantó de la mesa para seguir a Lance, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de compasión a Keith.

Se fijó en Matt y Nyma. Ambas auras danzaban una con la otra, formando una sola de vez en cuando y fundiéndose formando un solo color. 

-Como el color de las hojas.

Romelle apareció tras él, envuelta en el ambiente del club. El corte de la blusa dejaba al descubierto su tatuaje como la había visto cuando llegó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -el pánico viajó a través de su voz. Ella debió notarlo porque sonrió tristemente.

-Mi trabajo.

El corazón se le cayó a los pies. Trató de calmarse repitiéndose a sí mismo que había muchas personas en el lugar.

Entonces vio el anillo de Romelle cambiar a la ballesta en su mano. Era tan pequeña como la suya, la única diferencia era que la suya se sostenía con una pulsera plateada. Volteó a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie los viera.

-¿No deberías ser más discreta? 

-Con el tiempo verás que muchas personas no ponen atención -le dijo, mirando hacia el frente. Su objetivo estaba claro.

-¡Espera! -pidió cuando ella levantaba la mano-. Mi flecha rebotó.

Romelle abrió mucho lo ojos y bajó su arco.

-¿Qué? 

-Rebotó, y no la encuentro -paseó la vista  por el lugar nuevamente.

-¿Hace cuánto? -el tono de voz de Romelle cambió a ser algo más urgente.

-Uuh, no lo sé… ¿minutos? -Keith trató con todas su fuerzas de no parecer desesperado. Luchó con todo lo tenía para no pasarse las manos por el cabello en clara señal de frustración, si alguno de los amigos de Lance o él mismo Lance lo veía, se preocuparía y eso complicaría más la situación. 

-¿No lo sabes? -presionó Romelle.

-Fue hace unos minutos, disparé y fallé, apareció una nota y Lance invitó a Shiro a bailar, luego apareciste tú -le lanzó una mirada suplicante, temiendo por las consecuencias de su impulsividad-. Lidiaré con las consecuencias de tu flecha, pero ayúdame a encontrar la mía -se acercó más a ella, esperando que Romelle se apiadara de su patético error.

Ella suspiró, miró hacia la pista de baile donde Matt y Nyma seguían moviéndose en sincronía, después volvió a mirar a Keith. 

-De acuerdo -ojos azules decididos que le recordaron a los de alguien más. Decidió que no era el momento para pensar en ello y lo apartó de su mente- ¿Hacia dónde disparaste? 

-Hacia Matt -dijo pesadamente. Romelle frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Por qué? 

-Lance estaba con él -cada palabra se sentía como admitir una derrota. Romelle negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos lo miraban comprensivamente.

-Lo siento -dijo de nuevo. Keith no sabía si se refería a la tontería que había cometido por ser tan impulsivo y necio o por el hecho de que su trabajo era unir a Nyma y Matt- ¿Te fijaste hacia donde rebotó? 

Keith negó con la cabeza.

_ Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo me había equivocado para darme cuenta.  _ Pensó amargamente.

-No te preocupes, lo más importante ahora es encontrarla, ¿ya cayó en alguien? 

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso? -toda la desesperación que trataba de contener se estaba filtrando en su voz. Romelle volteó a verlo asustada.

-¿No sabes cuando las flechas han dado en un blanco equivocado? -su rostro se desencajó de tal forma que las luces del lugar le dieron un aspecto lúgubre. 

-Uhh… -se dió cuenta que no era la respuesta más elocuente, ¿se suponía que debía sentir algo cuando las flechas daban en el blanco? Se trataba de algo visual. Cuando disparaba, mantenía la vista fija en su objetivo. 

-Keith, escúchame -Romelle se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros-, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre como funciona el arco? 

-¿De verdad es el mejor momento para esto? Hay una flecha que podría estar al vuelo y un corazón roto en mis manos -dijo exasperado, ignorando la punzada de culpa e incertidumbre que Romelle había plantado en él. Los ojos de ella volvieron a brillar con preocupación. 

-Okay -ella tomó la mano en la que llevaba el anillo y la levantó para quedara al nivel de sus ojos- La punta de la flecha se torna roja cuando las flechas aterrizan en las personas equivocadas y se calienta ligeramente -ella señaló la parte del anillo como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Keith no tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendido al caer en cuenta de un viejo detalle que había guardado mentalmente en la caja de “cosas que preguntar a Shiro.” Sintió su rostro palidecer y como su estómago caía pesadamente hacia sus pies.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con la voz casi inaudible.

-Es como un sistema de alerta, por si estas cosas llegaran a suceder. Si la intercedemos en vuelo, la situación se controla más fácilmente -ella seguía buscando por el lugar con la mirada. 

_ ¡¿Qué?! _

Las señales de alarma en su mente se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando una mano lo giró sorpresivamente. 

-¿No escuchaste que te llamaba? -Lance se encontraba sonriente frente a él, con Shiro detrás de él. 

-Yo… uh… ¿qué? -Keith trató con todas sus fuerzas de enfocarse en Lance, su responsabilidad, pero justo ahora todo sucedía demasiado rápido. Muchas cosas pasaban a la vez. Su mente corría a toda velocidad y al mismo tiempo parecía estar completamente vacía. Sentía una niebla mental cerniéndose sobre sus pensamientos con Lance frente a él, sonriendo como si nada sucediera. Como si Matt y Nyma bailando juntos de aquella forma no lo afectara, porque ahora sabía que Lance sabía que entre Nyma y Matt venía sucediendo algo y el único demasiado ciego para verlo era el mismo cupido a su cargo-

-Keith -volvió a llamarlo Lance. Keith parpadeó. Los dedos sobre su hombro apretaron ligeramente más fuerte. Su mirada fue desde la mano en su hombro hasta los ojos de la persona. Su estómago se sintió vació de nuevo y su corazón dio un vuelco. La preocupación no quedaba en el rostro de Lance- ¿Estás bien? 

-Sí, yo… uh.

_ Habla, ¡piensa en algo! _

-No soporta mucho el alcohol -Romelle se inclinó sobre él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Lance sonrió, divertido.

-¿Pero estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal? 

-Mareado -contestó. Realmente no estaba mintiendo. Todo el asunto estaba resultando más estresante de lo que había imaginado.

-Keith -Shiro se acercó. Su rostro se veía tenso, a pesar de que trataba de no parecerlo.

-Estoy bien, Shiro -le dijo, más rudo de lo que pretendía.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? -preguntó Lance.

Las luces del lugar cambiaron, parpadeando, encendiendo, apagando y cambiando de color al ritmo de la música.

Los ojos de Shiro se apartaron bruscamente de Keith. Seguía algo con la mirada. El corazón de Keith volvió a acelerarse cuando comprendió. Se volvió bruscamente, apartando sin querer el brazo de Romelle. 

Entre las luces del club, algo se movía como si fuera parte del espectáculo de luces. La delicada estela de humo coloreado de rosa era característico de sus flechas. Rebotaba entre los vasos por todo el lugar como si el cristal actuara como un magneto. Aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo mientras seguía al vuelo pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que diera en el blanco. 

La siguió con la mirada, pensando en cómo detenerla. Tal vez podía recuperarla, después de todo era el último tiro que tenía. Pero lanzar otra flecha sería contraproducente. Además ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo, tal vez tendría que pedir a Shiro o Romelle que lo hicieran por él. 

La luz de la flecha pasó detrás de Lance y Keith se topó con frente a frente con sus ojos preocupados.

-Hey, ¿seguro que estás bien? -Lance se inclinó hacia él, volteando de cabeza todos sus planes. Shiro y Romelle seguían la flecha con la mirada. 

¿Cómo podían hacer algo con Lance en frente?

-¿Por qué no van a bailar? -preguntó Romelle, forzando una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea si Keith no se siente bien.

Keith intercambio miradas con Shiro y con Romelle y ambos asintieron, bajo la confusa mirada de Lance. -Estoy bien -le dijo. Tomó la muñeca de Lance para llevarlo lejos mientras dejaba que sus amigos se hicieran cargo de su error, ignorando la culpa que sentía con cada paso. 

-¡Cuidado! -escuchó gritar a Shiro. 

Para cuando Keith volteó, el delicado humo rosa terminaba de desaparecer del pecho de Lance.

_ Oh no. No, nonononono. _

Lance tambaleó un poco. Keith estuvo sobre él al instante.

-¿Estás bien?

Lo que siguió después, habría sido divertido de no haber sido Keith un cupido.

Las nubes de confusión que habían nublado sus ojos por la flecha se disiparon en cuanto Lance reconoció a Keith frente a él. Brillaban con ternura y con algo más que, de nuevo, Keith no supo interpretar. Lance parpadeó y su mirada cambió por una que aterró más al ángel. El tipo de mirada que poseen las personas lo suficientemente afortunadas, las que encuentran un amor verdadero, sincero y puro, y que están dispuestas a luchar por él.

Lo miraba como si fuera su mundo.

-¿Tus ojos brillan así siempre? -preguntó, sonriendo tan dulcemente que Keith podía sentir sus rodillas temblar.

-Oh no -dijo Romelle unos pasos más atrás. 

-¿Qué hago ahora? -Keith se acercó hacia Shiro.

-Hay que romper el encanto -le dijo, frunciendo los labios. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Hay que romperle el corazón -dijo Romelle.

-¿¿De nuevo?!

-De todas formas iba a suceder 

-Uh… ¿está todo bien? -preguntó Lance.

-¡Sí! Sólo… quédate ahí y no te muevas -le dijo Keith.

-Creí que querías bailar -Lance señaló sobre su hombro hacia la pista con el pulgar.

-Sólo dame un minuto -Keith esperaba su voz no sonara tan implorante como él la había escuchado-. No quiero romperle el corazón. Es la segunda persona que tengo a mi cargo.

-Keith, ya usaste tus tres tiros -dijo Shiro.

-Escucha, no es lo más ortodoxo, pero no podemos dejarlo así. Si me dejas hacer mi trabajo, podemos solucionar esto -le pidió Romelle.

Keith volteó hacia Lance, que lo esperaba con aquel brillo dulce en los ojos. Matt y Nyma más allá, perdidos entre la masa de personas.

-De acuerdo.

Romelle desapareció entre las personas, seguramente para tener una mejor vista de Matt y Nyma.

El peso familiar de la mano de Shiro cayó sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? 

-No. Pero tengo que hacer algo para solucionar esto.

-Keith…

-¿Podemos hablar de esto cuando regresemos? Muchas cosas están sucediendo y, no puedo tener un colapso aquí.

Shiro sonrió tristemente, entendiendo. 

-Tú puedes con esto, confío en tí.

Aquella frase habría hecho maravillas para animarlo, pero en ese momento, se sentía más bien como si Shiro supiera que algo malo iba a suceder. La pesadez que cargaba aquellas palabras se asentó en su mente, negándose a moverse. impidiéndole pensar claramente y haciéndolo sentir como un inútil. Como un verdadero novato en el campo, y es que desde que había llegado a la Tierra, todo parecía más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Sentía como si todo lo que hubiera aprendido y todo el tiempo que había pasado preparándose para cumplir con su trabajo, hubiera sido en vano.

Arrastró a Lance hacia la pista, metiéndose entre la gente como podía hasta que encontró un punto donde Matt y Nyma quedaran a la vista de Lance. 

Sabía que no iba a ser agradable, pero estaría ahí para Lance. Él lo había ocasionado y no lo iba a abandonar.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres una vaso de agua? Podríamos ir al bar y…

-Estoy bien, Lance 

Lance no pareció creerle, pero sonrió de todas formas. En algún momento de la canción, había aprovechado para acercarse más a Keith y colocar sus manos sobre su cintura mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. 

Keith sintió el cambio de energía alrededor de él. El ambiente de alguna manera se sentía más íntimo con Lance tan cerca. Como si el cambio en el ritmo de la música fuera construyendo un momento entre ambos. 

Las luces caían sobre sus ojos azules haciéndolos resplandecer y su rostro relucía con cada cambio de color de las luces parpadeantes. 

Tal vez era el efecto de la flecha reflejándose en el objeto del afecto que estaba provocando, pero la música lo hacía sentirse arrastrado hacia Lance irremediablemente. El ambiente, los movimientos de su cadera, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus ojos azules llenos de adoración, la música. 

Todo era demasiado.

Por un momento olvidó donde se encontraba. No importaba el resto de las personas que se movían alrededor de ellos. Era como estar envuelto en una burbuja de la que no quería salir porque se sentía realmente en paz. Disfrutaba de la cercanía, del calor. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a imitar los movimientos de Lance hasta que él mismo se dejó llevar por la música. 

Estaban cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro. La música atrayéndolos más y más como si se tratara de un hechizo, y bien podría serlo. 

Keith parpadeó, recordando cual era el motivo de estar tan cerca de Lance. Sus movimientos titubearon por un segundo, pero no se detuvo. Siguió bailando mientras agradecía porque Lance no se hubiera dado cuenta. Y entonces notó lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros. De lo sutilmente que se aproximaban siguiendo la melodía. 

Mirar sus labios fue un error. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la boca de Lance no pudo apartarlos, preguntándose cómo se sentiría poder tocarlos, poder besarlo. 

_ No _ , Keith apartó la vista agresivamente,  _ reacciona _ .

¿Así era como se sentían los efectos de sus flechas? Era como sentirse arrastrado por la corriente de un río, sin querer nadar hacia la orilla. Simplemente flotar sobre el agua mientras un cálido sol te acariciaba el rostro. 

Sus ojos encontraron a Shiro por detrás de Lance, sentado en la misma mesa. Su expresión era severa, casi como si estuviera molesto. Sus labios presionados en una tensa línea recta mientras lo veía bailar con Lance. 

Keith frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Se habría molestado por qué Keith había fallado y ahora tenía que ayudarle a resolver aquel problema? 

Quizá lo había decepcionado.

Cruzaron miradas y Keith sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido. Shiro le dirigía una mirada preocupada y casi implorante. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando apartó los ojos. Keith conocía bien aquella expresión. Se estaba culpando de algo. 

Su atención se enfocó en algo a su derecha. Keith siguió su vista y encontró a Romelle posicionada cerca de Matt y Nyma. Bailaba con alguien más, pero cuando notó la mirada de Keith sobre ella, sólo asintió y Keith entendió. 

Estaba lista para disparar.

Se volvió hacia Lance, probablemente asustado, porque Lance lo miró confundido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Keith volvió a voltear. 

El arco de Romelle parecía una pieza más de joyería y las luces del bar lo hacían brillar como si tuviera diamantes incrustados en él. 

Mientras bailaba, ella rodeó el brazo de la persona con la que bailaba y en un sólo y profesional movimiento, la flecha voló de la ballesta, separándose en dos, ambas dando en el blanco.

Una para Matt, una para Nyma.

De nuevo, Keith sintió como el tiempo transcurría lentamente. 

Vio cómo el ambiente cambió alrededor de Matt y Nyma. Y como Matt acunaba el rostro de ella, besándola tiernamente. 

Sintió la pesadez que invadía a Lance en su propio corazón. Cuando volteó a verlo, sus ojos azules y cristalinos se habían inundado de tristeza, imitando el mar en un tormenta. La necesidad de hacer girar a Lance y evitar que mirara se apoderó de él, junto con la desesperación de abrazarlo. 

-Lance -habló sin darse cuenta, sorprendido por el sonido de su voz.

Lance desvió la vista y se enfocó en Keith de nuevo. A pesar de que seguía mirándolo con cariño, podía ver el dolor cruzar y reflejarse en sus ojos. 

Era una sensación casi palpable para Keith. 

-¿Estás bien? 

Pero para su sorpresa, le sonrió. Una sonrisa que Keith ya conocía, coqueta e insinuante.

-Sí, ¿qué me dices de ti? -le preguntó, voz grave y algo rasposa. Probablemente por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, Keith sabía que estaba ahí porque podía sentirlo como propio.

-¿Yo? -dijo incrédulo. Lance preguntaba por él como si hubiera sido Keith a quién le habían roto el corazón.

-¿Ya no te sientes mareado? 

-Oh, te refieres a eso. No, yo uh… me siento mejor -dijo, bajando el tono de su voz mientras hablaba. 

¿Menos estresado? Sí.

¿Menos culpable y mal? No.

Estaba feliz porque Nyma y Matt tendrían una buena relación, y no había sido influencia suya. O al menos la parte angelical de él. Pero Lance era su prioridad y lo había defraudado.

Buscó a sus amigos por el club. Sonrió al pensar en la palabra, como si realmente fuera a quedarse en ese círculo social una vez que terminara. Su vista se detuvo en Shiro una vez más. 

Si Shiro estaba ahí, había una gran posibilidad de que lo aceptaran también, de que pudiera quedarse con ellos más tiempo. 

Pero Shiro era el encargado de la librería, era parte de la fachada tener una vida social.

Pidge giraba con el mismo chico que la había invitado a bailar. Hunk y Shay se acercaban de vuelta a la mesa. 

-¿Quieres que vayamos por algo para tomar? -le preguntó Lance.

_ No. _

Matt y Nyma estaban juntos. Los efectos de la flecha en Lance irían desapareciendo por completo en cualquier momento. El problema estaba resuelto salvo por el hecho de que ya no tenía flechas para usar en Lance. 

¿Entonces por qué no quería dejar de bailar con Lance? 

¿Por qué no quería abandonar esa burbuja de paz que hacía unos segundos lo había envuelto y reventado, pero parecía seguir ahí para él aunque se sintiera diferente? ¿Era tan difícil resistir a los efectos de su magia?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más? 

-Claro

Tras ellos, Romelle volvía con Shiro. Keith supuso que había preguntado cómo había salido todo o donde se encontraba, porque Shiro los señaló. Aquella expresión tensa no había abandonado su rostro y fue la misma que Romelle puso cuando los encontró bailando.

Pero Lance parecía lo suficientemente distraído con él para fijarse en Matt y Nyma juntos. Hasta que la canción terminó. La música siguió vibrando, pero Lance lo atrajo hacia él. Su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la piel y su aliento cálido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su piel cuando habló.

-Necesito tomar algo -dijo a su oído.

Keith tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió.

Volvieron a la mesa, donde Hunk y Shay se encontraban charlando animadamente, mientras Lance se acercó a la barra por bebidas. No había rastro de Shiro o de Romelle.

Miró hacia las escaleras para buscarlos cuando un destello púrpura apareció en ellas. Parecía que no podía tener un momento de descanso.

Su corazón volvió a martillar cuando Allura entró en el cuarto envuelta en un brillante vestido púrpura. Llevaba el blanco y largo cabello atado en una coleta alta y sonreía escaleras arriba hacia un hombre alto y con el cabello tan largo como el de ella. Ambos llamaban la atención por donde pasaban.

-¡Oh no! -Hunk resopló junto a él- Allura también está aquí -dijo preocupado.

-Y con Lotor -dijo Shay.

-¿Los conocen? -les preguntó.

-Allura y Lotor llevan saliendo ya un tiempo, pero parece que es algo serio -le dijo Shay.

-Lance se sentirá terrible. Apenas la conoce, pero ver a tu crush con alguien más sigue siendo un golpe. Y Matt y Nyma parece que acaban de formalizar su relación -Hunk tomó la mano de Shay entre la suya.

Keith tragó saliva dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. 

Tres flechas, tres crushes.

Y todo era culpa suya. 

Cuando Allura se acercó a saludar, todos sonrieron. Lotor parecía una buena persona, casi destilaba la misma elegancia que ella. Y sin poder evitarlo, Keith vio como la energía de Lotor y Allura se combinaba en una bella tonalidad púrpura.

Ellos se sentaron a la mesa también, cuando Lance volvió a la mesa solo.

-¿Dónde está Shiro? -preguntó Keith.

-Salió del lugar con Romelle -le dijo Hunk, señalando sobre su hombro con el pulgar.

-Ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto -dijo Allura.

Keith frunció el ceño sin entender, pero tenía trabajo que hacer.

Lance vio a Allura y a Lotor juntos y Keith sintió como la carga de su pecho se hacía más pesada.

Bueno, ya estaba. 

Todo lo había ocasionado Keith porque no había sabido hacer su trabajo, eso lo estaba matando. Tenía que solucionarlo tan pronto como pudiera.

El único problemas era, que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para arreglarlo. 

-¿Hacia dónde se fue Shiro? -le preguntó a Hunk. Él se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

-Ni idea, sólo salió de aquí.

Bastó una mirada de Lance hacia el frente para que se girara de nuevo a Keith 

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Keith parpadeó.

-¿No acabas de regresar del bar? -y su mente urgía por un consejo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vamos? -le ofreció la mano. Keith la observó un momento. ¿Debería acompañar a Lance? ¿Hasta qué punto se estaba involucrando si lo hacía? Pero podía sentir la tristeza que calaba en los huesos de Lance. Miró hacia Hunk, que asintió hacia él y Shay le dirigía una mirada implorante.

Supuso que ya que se encontraba rodeado de parejas, la única compañía válida que quedaba era él. Y Hunk, siendo su mejor amigo lo entendía. Con una golpe suave de su codo, Keith entendió que Hunk le pedía que cuidara de su amigo.

Asintió y se levantó con él. 

Lance lo llevó hasta el bar. Keith supo que lo hacía para alejarse de Allura, de Matt y más recientemente de Nyma. O al menos eso fue en un principio.

Lance hablaba sobre sus amigos con mucho cariño con cada vaso de alcohol que bebía, hablaba sobre su familia y como los extrañaba. Keith sonreía y se reía con él mientras escuchaba atentamente y esperaba que Shiro volviera a aparecer por el lugar, pero cuando la piel de Lance comenzó a sonrojarse, Keith se preocupó.

-Estás bebiendo demasiado -le dijo, apoyando la mano sobre el vaso de Lance para bajarlo justo cuando este se llevaba un nuevo trago a los labios.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -dijo, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. 

-No pensarás usar el alcohol como una distracción, ¿o sí? 

-Estamos en un bar, ¿por qué no bebería? 

-No es que lo hagas, es porque lo haces, ¿te sientes bien? 

-Excelente -dijo torciendo los labios.

-Entonces, ya no bebas 

-¿Por qué no? -Lance se giró hacia él, perezosamente sobre el asiento.

-Porque no se como lidiar contigo estando ebrio. Por favor, dime que no eres de lo que cree que puede atravesar las paredes -Lance resopló divertido.

-¿La gente de verdad hace eso? 

-Lo he visto -Keith se encogió de hombros.

-No importaría mucho si pierdo la conciencia -dijo, esquivando la mano de Keith sobre el vaso. Keith juntó las cejas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó molesto.

-Porque Hunk está aquí, y Pidge… Shiro emprendió la huída -señaló hacia las escaleras con el vaso y luego hacia Keith - Y a ti.

-¿Qué? Lance apenas nos conocemos, ¿cómo sabes que puedes confiarme tu seguridad? 

Lance volvió a sonreír.

-No lo sé. Me siento a salvo contigo. Así es como se siente estando con buenos amigos. Además, se que lo que llegue a contarte no lo divulgarás.

¿Amigos? ¿Lance lo consideraba un amigo? Los efectos de la flecha estaban tardando más en desaparecer de lo que creía. Y quizá era la causa de que el alcohol le hubiese afectado a Lance más pronto, es decir, Lance se encontraba triste en ese momento, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Keith por animarlo un poco. 

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -trató de molestarlo, imitando sus sonrisas de coquetería.

-No lo sé -repitió, dejando el vaso vacío a un lado- Eres de esas personas que brindan una sensación de calma. Como Hunk, pero hay algo diferente.

-¿Así que, me consideras un amigo? -preguntó Keith con voz temblorosa, mordiéndose el labio.

Lance lo miró extrañado.

-¡Claro que sí! Uno muy raro e introvertido, pero sí.

Y fue cuando Keith se dio cuenta que Lance ya no tenía coherencia de palabras, porque no podía estar hablando en serio. Sus interacciones no habían sido las correctas para fomentar una amistad. Y seguía existiendo el factor de que no debía interferir en la vida de Lance. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto?

-Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos -le dijo Keith, levantándose del banco.

-¡No! -gimió Lance- No quiero irme todavía -Lance parecía listo para aferrarse a la barra. 

Keith suspiró cansinamente. Era exactamente a eso a lo que se refería cuando decía que no sabía lidiar con Lance estando ebrio. Y ¿dónde estaba Shiro cuando lo necesitabas?

-No quiero irme -gimió Lance en español- ¿Por qué no me dejas divertirme, Keith?

-Porque ya no te estás divirtiendo, Lance -respondió Keith, también en español. Lance lo miró perplejo- ¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar en inglés.

-Hablas español -dijo. 

Keith se llevó las manos a la boca. Lance se inclinó en la barra hacia él

-¡Hablas español! -dijo sonriendo.

-Uh… sí -desvió la vista. 

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? 

-Tú no me lo preguntaste.

-¿Cómo iba a saber? -Lance debía estar al menos lo suficientemente ebrio como para hablar en su lengua materna. Sus ojos se posaron en Keith de nuevo, expectantes-. Habla otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Habla otra vez. En español

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Yo que sé, sólo vuelve a hacerlo. A menos que tu español no sea tan fluido -Lance sonrió, levantando una ceja. Lo estaba retando.

-Mi español es tan fluido como el tuyo -Keith entrecerró los ojos, haciendo gala de sus habilidades hispanas.

-Eso no lo sabré hasta no tener una conversación contigo.

-Estás hablando conmigo.

-¡Oh por dios! Tienes un acento tan lindo -Lance se inclinó sobre la barra de nuevo con expresión tonta. Recargó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano y su codo sobre la barra.

-Yo… -Keith no supo que responder, aquella reacción lo había tomado por completo desprevenido. No pudo evitar el rubor que subió por sus mejillas- ¿no creo tener un acento?

-Claro que lo tienes. Todos lo tienen.

-Pero… uh… Lance yo creo que…

-Oh, dilo otra vez -dijo Lance entusiasmado Se inclinó tanto hacia Keith que casi se cae de su asiento, pero Keith lo atrapó sosteniéndolo con una mano en su pecho. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¿El qué? 

-La r. Tienes buena pronunciación -sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Di cigarro 

-¿Cigarro? 

-Eres tan bueno 

-Lance, yo creo que es hora de que dejes de beber y que regreses a casa .

Lance frunció el ceño como si Keith lo hubiera ofendido.

-Pensé que estábamos pasando un buen rato.

-Y así es, pero me preocupo por ti.

-Aaww, ¡te preocupas por mí! -

-¡Oh, por todas mis plumas! No puedo hacer esto. Lance, tengo que llevarte a tu casa -Keith lo empujó suavemente para ayudarlo a incorporarse sobre su banco. No podía hacerlo sólo, así que buscó a Hunk con la mirada.

Por suerte para él, Shiro había vuelto a la mesa, ahora ocupada por Pidge, Hunk y Shay. Levantó los brazos para llamar su atención. Cuando Shiro lo vio, se encaminó hacia él entre la multitud de cuerpos.

-Ayuda -pidió. Shiro observó a Lance, hablando alegremente en español con el bartender, en su rostro se delataba que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le decían.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste beber? -le preguntó.

-No sabía qué hacer -le dijo, sintiéndose culpable.

-Okay, creo que es hora de irnos -aceptó-. Espera aquí.

Keith lo vio abrirse paso nuevamente y de regreso hacia la mesa. No vio a Romelle por ninguna parte.

Hunk se levantó de la mesa junto con Shay y Pidge acompañándolo. Los cuatro llegaron con Keith.

Lance los vió y se animó todavía más. Se levantó del banco con rapidez, tropezando con sus propios pies. Keith no lo dejó caer, y a Lance no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

-¡Hunk! ¡Keith puede hablar español! 

Hunk se acercó con una cálida sonrisa y se pasó el brazo de Lance por los hombros.

-Me alegra, amigo mío.

Lance le hizo gestos.

-Su pronunciación es mejor que la tuya y que la de Pidge juntos -Hunk levantó una ceja, cuestionándolo con una mirada seria, pero su rostro inmediatamente se suavizó.

-¡Hey -protestó Pidge.

-Su acento es taaan lindo -Lance soltó a Keith, recargando su peso por completo en Hunk. Keith volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Rayos! No pensé que fuera a ponerse tan mal -le dijo Hunk. Luego bajó su vista hacia Lance-. Okay amigo, creo que es hora de sacarte de aquí antes de que hables de más.

-¡No! No quiero irme -protestó Lance. Hunk lo ignoró.

-No me lo esperaba, normalmente se habría quedado en la mesa, pero se fue… contigo -le dijo Pidge, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si intentara comprender algo.

-Lo voy a llevar a casa -anunció Hunk, pero Shiro apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo, lo haremos nosotros -le seguró. Keith le lanzó una mirada sorprendida-. Shay y tú pueden disfrutar el resto de la noche. 

Hunk volteó a ver a Shay, luego a Lance y por último a Shiro, suspirando.

-Gracias, Shiro. Pero Lance es mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarlo así.

-No te preocupes Hunk, estoy segura que puedes confiar en ellos para llevarlo al departamento. -le dijo Pidge, recargándose en él.

-No es cosa de confianza, es que no me sentiría bien dejando a Lance en ese estado mientras Shay y yo nos quedamos aquí.

-¿Y qué opina Shay? -preguntó Keith hacia ella.

-No tengo problema si quieres que nos vayamos Hunk, siendo sincera, yo tampoco me sentiría bien -sonrió dulcemente.

Hunk agachó la cabeza.

-¡Demonios! Ahora me siento más culpable.

-No lo estés -dijo Pidge-. Propongo que demos por terminada la salida de hoy, ¿les parece? De todas formas la música empieza a dejarme sorda.

Hunk sonrió, agradecido.

-Aún así creo que… -empezó

-No Hunk, en verdad. Llévate a Shay y nosotros cuidaremos de Lance -le dijo Shiro. Keith percibió el tono apremiante de su amigo, pero asintió. 

-Te llamaremos cuando esté a salvo -le dijo Keith.

Hunk pareció dudar un poco, pero al final accedió. Pidge fue por Matt, y todos se despidieron de Allura y Lotor, que al igual que ellos, ya planeaban retirarse.

Keith se sintió agradecido que Shiro tuviera un automóvil. Subieron a Lance al auto y Keith se sentó con él en el asiento trasero para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Hunk, Matt, Shay y Pidge se perdieron de vista después de que Shiro avanzara por la calle, a pesar de que Shiro  había ofrecido a llevarlos también.

Lance no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido y apoyar su cabeza inconscientemente en el hombro de Keith, quien dirigió su vista aterrado hacia el espejo retrovisor. Cuando Shiro atrapó su mirada sonrió.

-¿Qué hago ahora? -formuló con los labios.

-Déjalo descansar -susurró. Keith se mordió el labio y optó por distraerse con el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana, pasando por alto, la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

-¿Y a dónde lo llevamos?

-Lance y Hunk viven en un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué hay de Katie? 

-Ella y Matt viven en el mismo edificio. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un departamento?

-No. La librería es acogedora. Y tengo libros todo el día. 

-¿Dónde meterías tantos, cierto?

Keith sonrió.

-Exacto.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Shiro estacionó justo en frente. 

-Sigue dormido -le dijo Keith. Shiro torció los labios.

-Tendremos que meterlo así.

Keith abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No podemos simplemente llamar a la puerta? 

-Hunk no está aquí todavía. Lo subimos, lo recostamos y hacemos que su resaca mañana no sea tan grave.

-¿Por qué no esperar a Hunk?

-¿Quieres esperar a Hunk luego de haberle dicho que cuidarías de su mejor amigo? -preguntó Shiro.

-Ugh, de acuerdo -dijo, haciendo esfuerzo para salir del auto sin despertar a Lance- ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

-Tú lo harás. Él está bajo tu responsabilidad -Shiro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió juguetonamente, señalando a su dije. Keith miró el suyo y devolvió una mirada nerviosa a Shiro.

-¿Estás jugando? -susurró, viendo a Lance, durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento trasero- ¿Qué tal si lo despierto? -preguntó esperanzado. Shiro levantó una ceja, sin borrar su sonrisa. Sabía que Keith no lo haría puesto que aún se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido.

-Bien -dijo. Se llevó la mano al dije. Una vez que el disfraz se fue, metió la mitad del cuerpo en el auto para tomar a Lance en brazos. Lo observó por un momento. Se veía cansado.

-Keith -llamó Shiro. Keith volteó a verlo-. Yo lo haré -dijo de pronto, descolocando a Keith. Se veía preocupado y nervioso. Tal vez temía que fuera equivocarse o que algo le sucediera a Lance.

-¿Qué? No, tienes razón. Es mi responsabilidad y mi culpa que bebiera -Keith extendió las alas y envolvió una alrededor de Lance para protegerlo de la brisa nocturna.

-Es esa ventana -Shiro señaló una de las ventanas sin luz. 

-Volveré enseguida.

Y voló hasta el edificio.

Con un movimiento de la mano, la ventana se abrió y Keith entró con cuidado de no despertarlo. Guardó sus alas para moverse mejor dentro del espacio de la habitación.

Lo colocó delicadamente sobre la cama y cubrió con sus mantas. Una vez listo, se volvió hacia la ventana para salir, pero recordó que a la mañana siguiente su cabeza podría ser una molestia con todo el alcohol que había bebido. Regresó a la cama y le pasó la mano por la frente, sonriendo.

Listo, de esa forma, si llegara a sufrir una resaca, no sería tan fuerte. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla, sintiendo la punzada de culpa atravesarlo de nuevo. 

-Lo siento, Lance. Por mi culpa tienes el corazón roto, pero lo voy a arreglar. No me iré hasta que encuentres el amor que tanto anhelas, lo prometo -le susurró. 

Dio media vuelta para salir, cuando escuchó a Lance moverse entre las sábanas. Keith pensó que podría despertarse pero sólo estaba poniéndose más cómodo. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Puso un pie sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, listo para saltar cuando escuchó a Lance decir su nombre. Se detuvo en el acto, sintiendo frío correr por sus venas. Giró la cabeza hacia él, pero se dio cuenta que seguía dormido. 

Lo había llamado en sueños, ¿estaría soñando con él? ¿Por qué? 

Keith regresó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño, examinando a Lance. Estaba completamente dormido, entonces ¿por qué?

Acercó su rostro un poco más al de Lance sólo por curiosidad, jamás había sentido curiosidad por los sueños de nadie y no empezaría ahora. Con las luces del bar fuera del panorama, Keith tenía una mejor vista de su rostro. Moreno, suave y lleno de pecas casi imperceptibles y de las cuales no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Irguiéndose y decidido a partir, volvió a la ventana. Desvió un último vistazo hacia el rostro de Lance, convencido de que dormía plácidamente. Se veía tan relajado.

Sin más demora, saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en el jardín con las alas extendidas. 

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -le preguntó Shiro, recargado en el auto con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensé que… -se detuvo, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Había muchas cosas que quería saber, entender, pero necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos. Una cosa a la vez. Negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada importante. Regresemos a la librería, siento que mi cama me llama -se deslizó dentro del auto, esta vez adelante y esperó a que Shiro arrancara.

Gran parte del viaje, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Hasta que Shiro decidió preguntar qué andaba mal.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios.

-Debí haberlo visto venir.

-A veces estas cosas no son tan evidentes -le dijo Shiro, sin apartar sus ojos del camino.

-Realmente tenías razón. Mi deber no era disparar, al menos no en ese momento, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-Estás aprendiendo Keith, no te culpes demasiado.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si por mi culpa Lance tiene el corazón roto?

-¿Y qué harás ahora? 

-Mi trabajo -dijo seguro-. Debo guiarlo y ayudarlo a encontrar el amor que busca. Pero significa que debo involucrarme más de la cuenta -le dirigió una mirada preocupada y suplicante.

-Es necesario, pero no te preocupes. Ya metiste a su vida de todas formas -sonrió Shiro.

-Pero las reglas…

-Hey, esto es para las flechas comunes y ya no cuentas con ninguna para usar con Lance. En este caso necesitas acercarte más a él.

-El punto es que aún no sé cómo. Lance dijo que me consideraba un amigo.

-¿De qué hablas? Salimos hoy todos juntos, es un gran avance.

-Pero...

-Escucha, sé que es complicado y tal vez te sientas algo incómodo, pero tienes que dejarlo fluir. Deja que las cosas pasen y antes de que te des cuenta, ya le habrás ayudado.

Llegaron a la librería. Shiro puso el cerrojo a las enormes puertas de cristal. Ambos subieron hasta las habitaciones en silencio. Pasaron por una puerta abierta. En el interior de la habitación, Romelle dormía tranquilamente con un peluche entre sus brazos.

Bueno, al menos había regresado del bar. 

Keith se dejó caer en su cama luego de despedirse de Shiro y enviar un mensaje a Hunk. 

Observando las estrellas se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Había bailado con Lance y lo había disfrutado, pero también había caído presa de su propia magia. 

Era aterrador lo irresistible que podía resultar ser flechado. Lo que lo asustaba era que estaba seguro de que se habría dejado arrastrar si no fuera un ángel.


End file.
